Ultra of another world
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Basically a Rex in young justice world leave reviews.


**Hey it's spike again. I decided to do another Young justice story. This one Rex is from another world and he has a massive multi dimension harem. This is set before Artemis joins the team. Like a day before.**

Rex's world.

We see an entire city in ruins. For years, the Justice League have ruled over the world. They have also eliminated anyone who oppose them. However, they seem to have forgetton about several other heroes.

One of those heroes is the main protagonist of this story. His name is Rex.

And he arose to be the leader of a rebellion to fight off the Justice Lords, as they call themselves.

Eventually, the Justice Lords were defeated. But not without losses.

The young hero lost many important friends to them. Captain Atom, Marvel, White Canary, Kid Flash, Robin to name a few.

But eventually the pain in his heart was filled with love as he found many lovers on his new journey to find a new home.

And found a new home they did.

Even though this new world has a Justice League, he was reassured this world would not become like his.

He rose from the ashes a grief and loss to become the leader of his own league of heroes, the Legion

As he used the powers and gifts he learned and was given he became the Ultraman, the warrior name his father used.

But for now he has used his gifts to start a company designed to do great things for his new world.

Little did he know of the new enemies that he would face.

He called it FutureTech. The company his mother ran in his world before she fell.

But now a new generation of heroes have risen to go on their own. Will he aid them or leave them be? But now it's time for this world to experience the powers of the Legion and Ultraman.

Because this world's version of his friends back home are in need of help.

But will he aid them? To aid them would mean facing the league. Will he have the courage and heart to do what is needed? Or will his dark past stay his hand?

In his heart, he knows he has to do the right thing.

It's time to suit up and hero up!

Glowing blue eyes and golden lights are shown as they make the form of a man in a suit.

We see the letter U on his chest.

He races off.

 **In a abandoned warehouse.**

We see the six villains known as Cheetah, Reverse Flash, Killer Croc, Deadshot, Scarecrow, and Clayface. ( Clayface looks like the one from the show. Killer Croc looks like how he does from The Batman show. Deadshot and the others look like they do from Injustice 2)

The team are in a cage that the villains put them in.

Superboy: How the hell did we get in this mess?

Robin: Well, somebody was too loud!

Wally: Oh, c'mon! I just knocked over a crate.

Team quiet! said Kaldur as he tried to calm them down.

Why are you keeping us here?" asked M'gann.

Reverse Flash: Oh, we're going to use you all as bait for the Justice League to show up.

Killer Croc: Or we might just get bored and kill you morons!

Robin: You're not getting away with this!

Deadshot: We already have, kid. We already have.

Clayface: I can't believe that it only took two minutes to capture you sidekicks!

Cheetah (disappointed): I expected more. And don't try to escape. That cage nullifies any powers you have.

Scarecrow: Why don't we just kill them now?

Thawne: Because we still need them to draw the Justice League out. And then we can kill them. I can't wait to see the look on Flash's face when I kill Kid Flash in front of him!

Wally: Superboy, in case we die, there's something I need to tell you.

Superboy: Which is?

Wally: I ate all the Poptarts last night!

Superboy: YOU WHAT?!

on you know I love the strawberry one's" said Superboy.

Wally: I was hungry! And I just thought I might as well get it out in the open since we're going to die!

And those are the words?" said Robin.

Team have faith that the league will come" said Kaldur.

Scarecrow walks up to their cage.

Scarecrow: Seriously? We're about to kill all of you and you're talking about Poptarts?

And they call us crazy" said Deadshot.

Stop talking about food before I decide to make you my snack!" said Croc as he marches up to the cage.

Clayface: Do you really think that the League cares about you kids? You're all pawns to them.

You're wrong!" said M'gann.

Reverse Flash: Are you sure? If they did care about you, they would've been here by now.

They will come, Flash knockoff" said Kid Flash

Cheetah: They're taking too long! They need an incentive! Starting with the Boy Wonder.

Just as she reaches the cage a wall is suddenly destroy and knocked over.

Deadshot: Looks like the League came after all.

Wrong!" said a voice.

Clayface: Who the hell are all of you?

Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm the hero of heroes, I am Ultraman!"

Killer Croc: Do we look like we give a damn?!

Oh you should, let me introduce you to my wives, say hi girls." said Ultraman.

10 women in suits and one that looks like a gargoyle appear from various spots in the abandoned warehouse.

Deadshot: Take one more step and I'll blow Kid Flash's brains out!

I don't think so!" said Ultraman.

He snaps his fingers and the 5 heroes find themselves beside him.

Scarecrow: Allow me, gentlemen. Tell me, heroes. What are you all afraid of? (Gets fear gas ready)

Not some dude in rags" said Terra

Scarecrow (throws fear gas): It's not me you should be afraid of!

Ultraman puts his hand in the air and the fear gas disappears

Scarecrow: Looks like I'll have to rely on my new dose. (Sprays fear gas again and the heroes end up seeing him as a tall, nightmarish creature, with features resembling those of a scarecrow and a skeletal corpse. His eyes and mouth glow bright red, and he has a chained hook-like sickle) Everyone has something to fear. Even heroes like you!

Will, if you'd be a dear" said Ultraman as he doesn't even look afraid of him.

Will: Back me up, Syd. This won't take long.

The two jump down and put their hands together and point their locked hands at the nightmare scarecrow.

Scarecrow launches his sickle at them

Robin: Why can't Scarecrow look like this all the time?

Turbo pulse! Quintessence!" said Sidney and Will

They blast right through the sickle and blasts the nightmare scarecrow, the illusion is destroyed and Scarecrow is blasted back toward the other villains.

Reverse Flash: Deadshot, I think it's time to go back to basics.

Deadshot: Got it. I won't need fear gas for this. ( points wrist mounted handguns at heroes) I'm gonna enjoy giving your corpses to our boss!

And who would that be your mother?" said Jazz as she appears in front of the group.

Deadshot: Leave my mother out of this! (Shoots at her)

She lifts her hands and the bullets stop.

Jazz: Yumi, I could use some help here!

the ninja girl leaps down and flares her fan.

She blows the bullets back making the villains head for cover.

Clayface: Smooth, Lawton! Real smooth!

Now that we have your attention. Let us introduce ourselves, properly this time. The ninja girl calls herself the Kunoichi, The ghost girl, that's Jazz Phantom. The girls in front of me are Sydney Iron and Quintessence Girl, The Gargoyle is called Demona, The green girl is She-hulk. The girl in the brown outfit is Terra, And the blonde girl, is Chaotic girl, The girls up top are Lucky Girl, Tempest and Coldflame and we are the Legion." said Ultraman as he and the girls strike a pose.

Jazz looks like a phantom version of herself with her wearing a jumpsuit like Danny but has JP on it. Sydney's turbo suit looks like Max's but gold with pink lights, Terra looks how she does from Teen Titans, Lucky Girl from Omniverse. She hulk from agents of Smash. Sarah's wearing a uniform that looks like Terra's from the Teen Titans Judas Contract, but recolored for more her style like red in places instead of brown. May looks like she's dressed up to look like Blaziken but change the red to blue. Yolie looks like Cloud 9 from Marvel. Also this Ultraman's suit combines my Ultraman idea from my story Ultraman and Savitar's suit with a little Ultraspeed in it.

Killer Croc: We don't give a damn!

Deadshot: Yeah! You're dying all the same! (Gives the heroes the middle finger)

Good sir! That's no way to speak to a lady! I'm gonna ask you to- ( sees Deadshot trying to shoot him but the bullets are destroyed on contact with him) Really? said Ultraman

Deadshot: Kiss my ass, you dumb fucks!

Yumi: Hey, we'll fucking kick your ass!

How's about you five hang back? Enjoy the show" said Ultraman as he cracks his fingers.

Robin: Watch out for Scarecrow. I think he brought more of that new fear gas with him!

You mean this fear gas?" said Ultraman as his arm turned into a blur and in it he holds his new fear gas.

Reverse Flash (annoyed): Oh for God's sake! (grabs the new fear gas out of Ultraman's hand and gives it back to Scarecrow) You should keep a closer eye on your things!

Scarecrow (scowls): How was I supposed to know that he could easily find my fear gas? (sprays fear gas again and the heroes once again see him in his nightmare form)

Ultraman: Everyone pick a dance partner!

Ultraman speeds and shoulder charges reverse flash.

Deadshot (approaches Jazz and Yumi): How do you two want to die? Through the chest or through the head?

How about neither! Said Yumi as she throws Kunai and jams his guns

Deadshot takes the kunais out.

Deadshot: Time to kick things up a notch! (takes out assault rifle and fires at Jazz)

Jazz (turns intangible): Were you not paying attention to the part about me having ghost powers?

Deadshot growls and hits Yumi with the butt of his assault rifle.

Jazz gets angry.

Big mistake. She says as she then blasts him with a blue energy ray and he's then engulfed in ice.

Clayface was facing Yolei and May.

Clayface: After we kill you heroes, we're going to bust Captain Cold and Bane out of prison! (turns hands into hammers and launches them at the two heroines)

You know Lenny? I guess in this world he's a bad guy." Said Yolie.

The two dodge Clayface's hammers.

Clayface: What are you talking about? Captain Cold's always been a bad guy.

You wouldn't understand." Said Yolie as she blasts clyaface with a wind blasts

Clayface: At least you're putting up more of a fight then the sidekicks. It only took us about two minutes to capture them.

Oh you did not just call them sidekicks. I thinks it's time for you to chill! Said May as she freezes clayface

Cheetah was facing Gwen and Demona.

Cheetah: I hope you two don't make this too easy for me. I want this to last!

look kitty cat it's been a long day and we're very sleepy, so how's about you make this easier for us and just surrender." Said Gwen.

Cheetah: Never!

Cheetah slices Demona, making the gargoyle cry out in pain. Cheetah then threw Demona into the air.

Gwen ties cheetah up in a rope made of her mana. Demona gets back up and walks to cheetah

Cheetah: You two better kill me now! When I get out of here, I'll tear you limb from limb!

That's what they all say" said Demona as she knocks her out.

Looks like the villains in this world love to talk, wouldn't you say?" Said Gwen

Demona (smirks): Of course they do.

Scarecrow was once again facing Will and Sydney.

Scarecrow: At the end of fear is oblivion!

Scarecrow opens a rift of space-time to unleash bats at the two of them.

Yeah if we had actually anything to be afraid of." Said Will.

We know everything we're seeing is fake." Said Sydney

Scarecrow: Really? Is this fake to you?!

The bats actually knocked Will and Sydney back before Scarecrow strikes Sydney with his sickle.

Well the sickle maybe real, but there's nothing you can make that'll scare us anymore than what we went through back home" said Sidney,

Scarecrow: Back home? Wait a minute. Your two friends said that Captain Cold was a bad guy on this world.

Yolei (face palms): Me and my big mouth.

Scarecrow: You and your team are from another world, aren't you?

Yep! Said Sidney as she appears beside him and knocks him out in strength mode

Killer Croc was staring down Terra and She Hulk while licking his lips.

Killer Croc: I wonder what you two are gonna taste like.

She Hulk (disgusted): Are you really planning to eat us?

Killer: Oh, c'mon! All that talk about Poptarts made me hungry! (throws crate at the two of them)

She hulk punches and breaks the crate.

Killer Croc: Lucky shot! (grabs Terra and throws her against the wall) How'd you like that?!

Let me show you! Said Terra as her hands turn yellow and lifts up a giant rock.

Killer Croc: This reminds of the time that I threw a rock at Batman. (prepares to punch the rock)

Killer croc punches it, and breaks it but he doesn't she hulk had used the rock for cover to leap right in his face to land a mean sucker punch to the face. It knocks him out,

How do you like me now?" She said.

No.

Reverse Flash was facing Rex and Sarah.

Reverse Flash: So that's why there are no records of you in my time! You and your team are from another Earth. Well, after you're all dead, I think I'll visit your world. I can't wait to gather recruits from that universe!

You'll find nothing there eobard! Evil is gone from our world." Said Sarah.

Reverse Flash: That still won't stop me from killing all of you!

Thawne then zoomed over to Rex and punched him. But before he could do anything else, Robin threw an ice grenade at him, freezing his feet.

Robin: That won't hold him for long!

This I should our fight Robin, stay out of it!" Said Ultraman,

Thawne breaks free and tries to charge at Robin but Ultraman speeds and grabs his throats and flings him.

Sarah: Can I finish this, sweetie?

Give him worst, dear." Said Ultraman as he snaps his fingers and a chair appears behind him and he gets comfy

Ultraman (turns to the team): It's very good to see you all again.

Superboy: Again? What are you talking about?

Ultraman: I'll explain after Sarah finishes with Reverse Flash.

Is that Chaotic girl's name?" Asked M'gann.

Ultraman: Yep. Again, I'll explain after the fight.

Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Said Ultraman as he summons popcorn for them.

Wally (eats popcorn): Thanks for the popcorn, dude!

Conner (Eats popcorn): Don't forget that we're going to have a talk about the Poptarts, Wally.

Under Ultraman's helmet he smiles.

Thawne: Do your worst! I'll handle anything you throw at me!

Can you handle this?" Said Sarah as she changes into Gespaden.

Thawne: What do you think? (runs at her)

She meets his charge with her own.

Megan: This is gonna be close!

Just as Thawne throws a punch she speeds around and kicks him in the back.

Thawne: AARGH! Lucky shot!

We make our own luck" she said.

Reverse Flash: Well, your luck's just run out! (runs at Sarah again)

She speeds and dodges.

Missed me" she said.

Reverse Flash: Do you think you can defeat me? I AM THE FASTEST MAN ALIVE!

Wally: Says you!

He tries again and misses again.

Fastest? Try slowest." Joked Sarah.

Reverse Flash: Barry Allen can't beat me! What makes you think you can?!

Because I'm not him old man" said Sarah.

Reverse Flash: OLD?! That's it! (runs around Sarah enough times and then throws lightning at her)

Rex seeing it speeds and catches the bolt with one hand.

Next time, don't get so cocky my dear." Said Ultraman.

Sarah (blushes): Sorry.

What?! Not even the this worlds flash can't catch lightning! How can you!? Just who are you!?" Said Eobard as he's never encountered a speedster in this world that can catch his lightning

Ultraman: Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Ultraman!

He throws the lightning bolt at Thawne who dodges it.

Reverse Flash: It looks like we're at a stalemate!

So it would seem. Let's see if you can last longer than the other Thawne before I absorbed his speed and erased him." Said Ultraman.

Sarah: I've had enough of this! (runs about to Thawne while his guard's down and knocks him out)

Rex: Nice shot, honey!

Now are we missing anyone? What about this boss? Because I sense someone else is here besides us." Said Ultraman.

Robin: We actually don't know. Eobard was talking to someone on the phone while we were in that cage.

Kaldur: We can't thank you enough for saving us.

Superboy: Yeah! You guys were pretty awesome out there.

I wouldn't drop my guard people, someone is here." Said Ultraman,

Everyone gets into fight I guess positions.

Wally: Whoever's here better come out!

They hear evil laughing : I got a bad feeling about this.

You should little girl" said the voice,

Robin: Alright, Joker! I know you're there! Show yourself!

Oh you think I'm the Joker? Now that's a laugh." Said the voice.

Klarion comes out of the shadows.

Robin: Klarion the Witch Boy?!

Klarion: Looks like I'm pretty popular with you heroes.

Pretty ugly if you ask me." Joked Jazz.

Klarion (scowls at her): You're lucky that I'm only here to get my new friends out. Well, almost all of them.

You're not going anywhere!" Said Ultraman as he speeds up and grabs Klarion.

Klarion: Ta ta! (snaps his fingers and teleports away)

Ultraman: Dammit! He's gone!

Wally: Looks like he took the rest of the bad guys with him.

Sarah: All except two.

The heroes see that Clayface and Killer Croc were still there.

Kaldur: Clayface and Killer Croc must've been too heavy for Klarion.

Wally (grins): Anyone got a marker?

Robin: You're not drawing on Croc's face, Wally.

Wally (pouts): Aww!

May: Are you guys alright?

Hmm, Klarion will go back to his masters, and deliver a message to them" said Ultraman as he makes his way back down to them

Superboy: At least we still got two of the villains.

Robin: Thanks again for helping us. But how'd you know where we were?

We've been watching you, and I have to say even though today was a bad day. I'm impressed of what I've seen." Said Ultraman.

Robin: Really? Thanks! You weren't bad yourself.

Wally: How long were we here for? I kinda lost track of time.

Long enough! As they heard the flashes voice.

Flash zoomed by the heroes.

Yolei (dryly): Great! The Justice League!

Flash: Are you guys alright?

Kaldur: We're fine. But Klarion the Witch Boy got away with four of the villains.

Who're you?" Said Batman as he and Superman and some of the other leaguers show (ignoring Batman): Don't worry. I promise that we'll talk later.

Robin: Okay.

Batman: I asked you a question.

But Rex and his team ignores him and begin to walk off.

Superman: Batman, calm down. Let's not -

Batman growls and takes out a Batarang.

Flash (horrified): BATMAN, NO!

But it was too late. Batman threw the Batarang but Rex caught it between his index and middle fingers without turning around.

Rex (breaks Batarang): Wasn't very nice, Bats!

Batman (gets ready to fight): I don't know who you are but you're answering some questions one way or the other!

Flash (holds head in his hands embarrassed): This is just great!

You don't want to do this, Wayne!" said Demona

Batman: How do you know my name? This is another reason why I'm taking you all into custody! (throws another Batarang but May freezes it)

May: Now then. Let me and my friends leave here peacefully before someone gets hurt.

Batman, please." said Wonder Woman as she tries to stop the fighting.

Megan (to the rest of the Young Justice team): Should we try and stop this?

Wally: Hell no! I'm not getting in the middle of this fight!

Besides, M'gann, how would we even be able to stop this?" asked Kaldur.

Megan: Good point.

Batman throws yet another Batarang but Yolei blows it away.

Yolei: Seriously? Why don't you try something other then Batarangs?

Batman enough!" said Superman as he stops Batman from shooting anymore batarangs.

Now, our friend raises a good question, who are you people" said Martian Manhunter

Terra (shocked): J'onn? Is that really you?!

Terra, remember, he isn't the J'ohn we know" said Ultraman

Terra: I know. But it's just so good to see him alive! Even if it's not the one from our Earth.

Martian Manhunter: What are you talking about?

(Sighs) I believe this conversation, should be continued somewhere more private" said Ultraman as Terra literally blew their secret.

Killer Croc: The hell's going on?

Superboy (walks up to him): Nothing you need to be awake for. (knocks Croc out again)

Robin (to Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash): I think you guys should get back to the Watchtower.

Flash: Oh, c'mon! Batman was the only one being hostile!

Robin: I know. But our new friends were looking at you four with bad looks.

Wonder Woman: We understand. We'll take Croc and Clayface to the police.

And also Dick, we weren't giving Diana the evil eye we were giving Mr. Robin hood it" said Yolie

Green Arrow: Hey! I take offence to that!

Robin (sighs): Fine. Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, and Flash will go back to the Watchtower. The others will come with us back to the cave.

Yolei: Much better.

Robin: Wait. How do you know my real name?

You're about find out along with, Kaldur'ahm, M'gann or Megan, Wally, and Superboy" said Yumi

Superboy: You're lucky Croc and Clayface weren't awake to hear all that.

17h agoHow can croc hear while he's knocked out? And I doubt Mr frozen blob here can hear us." said Jazz

17h agoSuperboy: Exactly.

Robin: We'll show you where the cave is. Wally, try not to speed ahead of us.

17h agoNo worries, we know where it is." said May.

Superboy: Nice to hear. And we're not kidding, Wally. Don't speed ahead of us.

If you can call that speed" said Terra

17h agoWally (insulted): Hey!

Wonder Woman: We should get going. Captain Marvel and the others should be at the cave waiting for us.

17h agoThen let's go" said Ultraman

16h agoAnd with that, the Young Justice team, Wonder Woman, and Rex and his team left the villains' hideout.

16h agoEventually they find themselves standing outside of a mountain

16h agoAfter the saw as the police came and got clayface and Croc

16h agoMegan: Well, this is it. I know that it doesn't look like much.

16h agoMegan, I think they know we're at the entrance, to the cave" said Robin

16h agoMegan: Oh. Right.

They enter the cave where Captain Marvel and the others are waiting for them.

Captain Marvel: Hey, guys. Just wanted you to know that you're out of Poptarts.

Robin: We know. Wally ate them all.

Wally: Oh, come on! I said I was hungry!

Superboy (sighs): Look, Wally. We really want to know about Ultraman's story. So we're going to let you off the hook for today.

Wally (relieved): Phew!

Superboy: But first thing tomorrow, you're buying more Poptarts.

Wally: I guess that's fair.

16h agoThe girls notice Marvel.

16h agoYolei: Billy?! Is that you?!

Captain Marvel: You know who I am? (May and Yolei hug him)

16h agoOkay awkward" he said.

" Your name's Billy?" asked Black Canary.

Ultraman walks over and pulls them off of him

" He's not our Billy, remember?" he said

May: Sorry. But it's just so good to see him again!

Wally: Are you guys really from another universe?

Robin: I think that became obvious when Scarecrow figured it out.

Yes, and before we tell our tale, can we trust you with our secret identities?" asked Ultraman

And Batman! I know you and the other 3 are listening, so just come in and join us!" said Ultraman

Kaldur: Don't worry. We're all in the circle of trust right now.

Batman, Superman, Green Arrow and Flash walk in

Barry: Look, I'm really sorry about what Batman did but

Sarah: Save it, Flash! We have a good reason to hate you, Robin Hood, Batman, and Boy Scout over there! (turns to Young Justice) But we don't hate you guys. We really like you guys.

Wally: Why, thank you, pretty lady.

Back off Carrot top she's mine along with these other women, also among with very much more women" said Ultraman.

The team begins to take of their helmets/goggles etc., while Ultraman flashes in a ball of light, And Demona flashes in a small light and around Jazz is a white ring of light that goes around her

Superboy (eyes wide): Wow. Just wow.

They show their true faces. They don't recognize the girls but they recognize the man that was Ultraman.

Wait, you're Rex Mason! The world's biggest billionaire, Philanthropist, and greatest Techno guru. Among like a billion of other things." said Robin as he shows Rex's file on his wrist computer.

Rex: That's me.

Superboy (grins): Nice to finally meet you in person!

Please Superboy, the honor is mine" said Rex.

Who're the girls" asked Wally as he was checking out Will

Will: Did you not listen to Rex when he said that I'm married to him?

You'll have to forgive, Wally, Will, when he sees beautiful women his brain goes down to his pants" said Rex as he remember his Wally was the same way

Everyone chuckles and tries not to burst out laughing except Batman

Will: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Hey!" said Wally as he was just insulted.

Wait, you're married to all these girls?" said Wally.

Robin: You really weren't paying attention, were you?

You're just like the Wally from my world" said Rex as he laughed

Wally: Really?

Yeah, neither of you were that good at listening. ( Looks down) God I miss him." said Rex

Wally: Miss him? What are you talking about?

Robin: Something bad must've happened to their version of you.

And you and Superboy, Something just as bad happened to Kaldur, along with your league.

Some of you girls actually are members of his harem, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and you Miss Martian and a female archer who originally called herself Artemis until she changed it to Tigress. Among a lot of other girls." said Jazz

Megan: Really? I'm in your harem?

Yes, if it's any consolation you're as beautiful as the one from our world." said Rex as he snaps his fingers and a rose appears in the girls arms

Megan (blushes): Thank you.

Superboy: So who exactly are the rest of you?

: My name is Tempest. But my real name is Yolei Inoue.

My name is Jazz Phantom, real names Jazz Fenton" said Jazz

Gwen: I'm Lucky Girl. But you can call me Gwen Tennyson.

Quintessence Girl, Will Vandom" said Will

May: My name's Coldflame. But just call me May Maple.

Terra, Tara Markov" said Terra

She Hulk: My name's She Hulk. But just call me Jennifer Walters.

Kunoichi, Yumi Ishiyama" said Yumi

Sarah Mason, Chaotic girl" said Sarah

Sydney: My names's Sydney Iron. But you can call me Sydney Gardner when we're not in battle.

And my name's Iron." said the pink logo on her chest.

It lodges off and we see a pink version of steel start flying around

Robin (surprised): WHOA! I didn't see that coming!

Hmm, that what they all say" said Iron.

I'm a Ultralink. A symbiotic species that when linked to a host, it becomes weaponized. I keep Sydney from exploding from too much turbo energy. A energy she exerts. She thinks the weapons and has the energy to create them and I have to the tech know-how to make them." said Iron

Robin: That is so cool!

Superboy (to Demona): What about you?

My name is Demona, but when I'm human call me Dominique Destine." she said

Aqualad: Alright. Now that we all know who you all are, maybe you can explain what happened in your world.

Wally: And can you also explain how Captain Cold just happens to be a hero?

Robin (thinking in his head): It's a good thing they don't know about that TV show where Snart's a good guy.

Yes Robin we know about the TV show where Snart is a good guy." said Rex as he knew what Robin was thinking

Robin (nervously): How'd you know that?

Wally: I sometimes watch with you, remember?

Robin: Oh yeah.

Rex: Anyway, you must be wondering what happened in our world. Well, it all started when the Joker and Lex Luthor once again joined forces.

I was around your age at the time, I wasn't a member of the league but I worked alongside it. The Joker and Luthor were stealing golden bricks, until Superman and Batman arrived on the scene.

Rex: The two of them managed to take Luthor and Joker down easy. But eerything went downhill when the Joker sprayed Superman with a green mist.

Later Superman was found attack Lois Lane, his wife and your mother in that world Superboy" said Rex.

Superboy: Wait a minute. I was Superman and Lois' son in your world?

Yes, your name was Conner, but little did we know that, Lois was pregnant again, with your sister." He said.

Robin: Conner had a sister in your world?

Was going to. Joker had linked a bomb to Lois' heartbeat. When it stopped, part of downtown Metropolis became a parking lot." Said Rex

Megan (tears in her eyes): My God! How did Superman react when he found out that he killed Lois?

He killed the Joker." Said Rex.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Superman especially is shocked.

I'd never- I don't Kill!" he said.

" We know you won't but he did" said Demona.

Superboy: Dear God. Did Batman try to stop him?

Batman was interrogating the Joker. Trying to find out how Joker made his gas, that later we found out had put Lex under mind control. Superman busts into the room, knocks Batman aside and blasts Joker in the face with his heat vision." Said Rex.

Kaldur: And I'm guessing that Superman didn't stop there.

No, that day changed him and the league they eventually became as corrupt as the villains they fought. Though some of the members didn't do it willingly." Said Rex.

Superboy: What do you mean?

Superboy was shocked to hear all this. It's bad enough that Superman doesn't treat him as his son on this world. But to hear that Superman became evil on another Earth was devastating to him.

The became the justice lords and took over the world. Some leaguers left and joined my rebellion, black canary, white canary hawkgirl to name a few. Others you could guess." Said Rex as he gestured to the team.

Wally: Please tell me that I at least go down fighting.

You did, fighting him" said Rex as he points to the Flash.

Flash was devestated to hear this.

Flash: I don't believe this. I actually kill my own nephew in this world?!

Wonder Woman: Barry, please calm down.

Flash: I'm sorry, Diana. But I need to go. (speeds out of the cave)

Green Arrow: Barry, wait!

Superman: I'll go find him.

Green Arrow: Well, I'm going with you.

Superman nods and he and Green Arrow leave the cave to search for Barry. Batman follows them without saying a word. Wally was about to follow the three of them before Robin stops him.

Robin (shakes his head): This isn't easy for the four of them, Wally. For now, we should give them some space.

Kaldur: Rex, how exactly did Superman convince the unwilling Leaguers to do his bidding?

He put them under mind control. Rewired their brains to see it his way." Said Rex.

He made them do horrible things, Green arrow killed your sister, Dinah. Then you became the White Canary. Superboy and Captain Marvel were killed by Superman, among others. Robin you were killed fighting Batman. And Kaldur, you had your arms, cut off and was banished from Atlantis. On the very day before your wedding to Tula." Said Rex.

Kaldur: At least it's better then the other version of me being killed.

Wonder Woman: Was I one of the Leaguers who Superman brainwashed?

Yes. Eventually we snapped you out of it. Well the ones who survived longest to see to the end. And eventually you girls became some of my wives." Said Rex.

Wonder Woman (smiles): I'm very happy to hear that. But where did Superman even get the technology to brainwash me and the others?

When he wiped out Brainiac's people. There was only one survivor, one of my wives, brainiac 8, until she started calling herself Indigo." He said.

Superboy (disgusted): My God! Brainiac might be evil but he even didn't deserve to have his own people wiped out!

Robin: Did you eventually defeat the Justice Lords? And what happened to Luthor?

Yes we defeated them, saved the ones we could and then we left. Luthor at that point was our mole, he let us know what Superman was planning, so we could be ready." Said Rex.

But back to the brainwashing, it wasn't the machine that did all the work. He used telepaths to make it work, it's actually how you died J'ohn" said Rex

Wally: What about Snart? Did he end up joining you guys during Superman's regin of terror?

Yes, after he and his partner heatwave watched as Snart's sister was put under the same mind control. Before she became one of my wives." Said Rex.

J'onn: Thank you all so much for telling us this. Now that we know what happened, we'll do our best to make sure that this doesn't happen here.

Diana: I don't know what to think of Clark and the others anymore. Killing the Joker is one thing. But taking over the planet and killing millions is unbearable!

I hope that this league can continue to work with me and the legion." Said Rex

Billy: Of course we can! And thanks for saving the Team from Thawne and his buddies!

No doubt they'll come back. Here on these cards is where you'll find us if you wanna talk. Said Rex as he sped around and handed them put.

Megan: Hey, May. Do you and Yolei want to go to the mall with me the next time we see each other?

Sure Megan" said May happily.

Yolei (smiling): Yeah! I haven't been to the mall for a long time.

Superboy: Make sure to call us if you run into Reverse Flash and the rest of his pals. I got a feeling that they're connected to the events that happened ever since I got freed from Cadmus.

Yeah my spies in the criminal organizations have discovered that theirs a new organization and its members are big time evil." Said Rex.

Robin: Well, if we run into trouble, then we know who to call.

Terra (laughs): That's a nice line!

Well it's been good meeting you and probably traumatizing you all. But it's time for us to go home and get some sleep. I'll bring some of the other girls over and you can meet." Said Rex.

Robin: Don't worry. We're not that traumatized.

Sarah (grins): And Wally? Have fun getting those Poptarts tomorrow!

I get it already!" He said.

Megan: So when are the other girls coming here?

Sometime tomorrow, sorry but I read Batmans mind and found out you're getting a new team member." Said Rex

Robin: It's fine, dude. What's the new team member's name?

Sorry dude, not gonna make it that easy." Said Rex.

Kaldur: We'll just have to find out tomorrow.

Yes and Kaldur, you're the leader right?" Rex asked.

Kaldur: Yes. But now I'm not so sure I should be leader after we got captured so easily.

Wally: It's my fault, dude. I was the one who gave us away.

Speaking of that, what happened? How did you get captured? What were you doing?" Asked Jazz.

Wally: We were planning a surprise attack on the bad guys. But I accidentally knocked over a crate and we ended up getting captured in just two minutes.

Kaldur: Wally, you don't have to take the blame for my mistakes.

Just as compassionate as the other Kaldur, leadership suits you. I can't wait for the moment when I can watch it in action." Said Rex.

Yolei: Look, Kaldur. You shouldn't be hard on yourself just because Thawne captured you guys. Before I met Rex, I had a leader named Davis Motomiya. Sure, he sometimes made mistakes on the field but his leadership ended up saving my old team on many occasions.

Guess that's why he was the digidestined of miracles." Said May.

What she means is, not every mission or plan will go as is. But as a leader you must take your team through those problems. But I see amazing things for this team in the future. Have you come up with a team name?" Asked Rex.

Kaldur: Not yet.

Robin: How about "Young Justice"?

I liked it but it's your team, have them decide." Said Rex.

Superboy: Well, I like "Young Justice". What about you guys?

Ditto!" Said Wally.

Robin: Better then any name I could've come up with.

Dude, you just came up with it." Said Sydney.

Justice league, what say you?" Asked Rex.

Robin (sheepishly): Whoops! Forgot about that!

Megan: I think that name's perfect!

Wonder Woman: I approve.

Martian Manhunter: If my niece approves of this name, then so do I.

Ha ha, ah this reminds me of when I joined this team before going solo." Said Rex as he had memories of being a member of young justice.

Kaldur: Then it's decided. From this moment forward, this team will be known as Young Justice.

Good deal, now (suits up) we should be going." Said Rex.

Yumi: Take care, you guys.

Do you want us to take you home?" Asked Captain atom

Terra: No thanks. Rex can take us back. Right, sweetie?

Right. Now you thought Batman made cool exits, watch this." Said Rex.

He flings his cape and wind comes inside the cave and the 11 disappear psycho ranger style.

Robin: That's so cooler then how Batman does it!

Conner: What do you guys think of our new friends? Personally, I kinda think they were awesome.

Definitely!" Said Captain Marvel as he and the other leaguers leave.

Kid Flash: Do you really think Superman's really going to go crazy one of these days? Because I think I might have to sleep with a nightlight tonight!

No, I believe that the events that happened in Rex's world won't happen" said Kaldur.

Robin: Kaldur's right. We just need to make sure that Joker doesn't go through with his insane plan of blowing up Metropolis. But we shouldn't kill him.

I'm pretty sure with Rex around that's not gonna happen" said Wally.

Megan: I just hope I get to spend time with the other girls!

Why want to join Rex in his harem, like your otherself?" Joked Wally.

Megan (blushes): Of course not! He's already got another version of me. But it's just so lonely with me being the only girl on the Young Justice team.

Who knows M'gann maybe the new member will be a girl" said Kaldur reassuring her.

Megan: Thanks, Kaldur.

Superboy: So who do you think Klarion and Reverse Flash are working for?

If it's anything it's got to be someone of great power if villains like the reverse flash and klarion are in it." Said Kaldur.

Robin: What really bugged me was how deadly Scarecrow's new fear gas was. I think it was made specifically for combat purposes, not just to scare people into submission.

Which makes you wonder, what else is coming?" Said Robin.

Meanwhile in a secret location, we see Klarion and his cat Teekl and the reverse flash standing in a room.

Reverse Flash: Hey there, boss. Bet you want to know how the operation went.

Did the brats get the cargo?" Asked a secret voice as 7 screens pop up.

Reverse Flash: I'm going to be blunt with all of you. The operation was going smoothly until those new heroes showed up!

The team of sidekicks mean nothing. Did you acquire the bio inhancers? Said one of the people on the screen.

Reverse Flash: Of course I did. I was lucky to get all of them before that new hero and his friends showed up.

Do you have them with you? said one of them with a french accent.

Reverse Flash takes out the bio enchancers from his pocket.

Reverse Flash: Of course. Before I was knocked out by that blonde girl, I managed to place the bio enchancers in my pocket.

Klarion: Pretty sneaky.

But I have a question. Why save me and dump the others off somewhere else? Asked Reverse Flash.

Klarion: First of all, I dumped the others back at one of your other hideouts. Second, the four of them are still part of our little group. And third, we can't afford to lose you since you're a high ranking member.

Reverse Flash (smirks): Of course you can't.

Klarion: That Ultraman brat's gonna be a problem, though. We're gonna have to keep a close eye on him.

Thanks for bringing him up, I think this Legion should be investigated, don't you? Said a female voice.

Reverse Flash: Of course. And I still plan to bust Bane and Captain Cold out of jail. But we should also find out more info about these new heroes so we know how to defeat them.

Klarion: They looked traumatized about something that happened back in their world. Maybe we can use that to our advantage.

Not so much as traumatized more as affected, so no go there. But it's strange." Said Reverse Flash as he takes of his mask.

Klarion: Are you talking about the fact that they have a version of Captain Cold on their Earth that's a hero?

Not only that, but I've not come across any speedster that can literally catch lightning. And I could feel the speed force connected to him. Like he's the master of it, and he said he drained my counterparts speed from him and killed him on his world." Said Eobard.

Klarion: Guess we should be careful around him. Otherwise, he might mess up our plans.

Reverse Flash: Maybe our mole can learn more about this Legion and their weaknesses.

If he hasn't been found out." Said a male voice.

The next day, we find ourselves looking at futuretech industries where we see Rex mason waking up.

Rex: Another start to a new day.

A girl robot walks in.

Good morning sir, have you decided which of your wives and/or teammates of the legion you are taking to the cave?" She asked.

I don't know yet, Gideon, but I will" he said.

Suddenly a large werewolf with golden fur races in and tackles Rex and starts licking his face.

Okay, Shifter! Okay, you got me!" said Rex as he was laughing

" I know for one, I'm taking you boy" said Rex as Shifter gets off of him and bark in : I've also decided to take May, Yolei, Yumi, Sarah, Alexis , Tori, Z, and Lori.

Excellent choices sir, now should I prepare a meal for the road" said the robot

Rex: Sure, Gideon.

Meanwhile in May's room, she was looking at a picture of her with Brock, Max, Ash, and Pikachu.

May (tears in her eyes): I miss you guys. I know you would be proud of the hero that I've become.

Shifter walks in and whimpers seeing May being sad

May (smiles): I'm okay, Shifter. Just thinking back on old times.

Yolei (walks in): Hi, May. Just wanted to check up on you.

I'm alright" said May.

" Rex wants us to get ready and head over to the cave." said Yolie

May (cheerfully): Okay! I can't wait to see Megan again!

Shifter barks and races around excited before he leaves the room

May and Yolei leave the room as well.

May: I wonder which villains we'll face this time.

Who cares, we'll just kick their butts." said Yolie as she kicked the air

May (grins): You said it! (high fives Yolei)

The two girls follow Shifter as he goes to the main room and lays down beside Rex, who is sitting down.

Yolei: Hey, handsome. Heard we're about to go on a mission.

You got it right babe." said Rex as he puts his arms around the two and gives them kisses.

We just gotta wait on Yumi and Sarah along with the other girls who are coming." said Rex

May: Ok. I wonder if we'll get to see Megan's telepathy in action.

, since back in the day when I was part of the team. We had M'gann make a psychic link so we could speak to one another telepathically, he said.

Yolei: Man, those were good times.

Seems, destiny has given, I guess you can say, a reboot" said Rex. They agree

Sarah walks in.

Sarah: Hey, guys. What's the mission for today?

Well, we're joining the team's mission if they have one, today. I decided we should see how the team works." said Rex

Gideon walks into the room along with other robots who lay down food and drinks for them

Sarah: Thanks, Gideon.

You're welcome, Ms. Sarah." said Gideon as she and the robots leave the room

Yumi walks into the room.

Yumi: Hey, guys. What's up?

Going to see the team." said Sarah

Yumi: Cool! I can't wait for the next mission! (scowls) But if we run into Deadshot, I'm gonna kick his ass! He's got some nerve hitting me with his assualt rifle!

Yeah and it's a miracle he didn't hurt your beautiful face, my ninja of love" said Rex

Yumi blushes as Z Delgado (Power Rangers SPD) walks in.

Z: Hey, guys. Heard you're all going on a mission. Mind if I come?

You already were love cop" said Rex

Z (blushes): The Young Justice team are going to be surprised when they find out that two Power Rangers are gonna be helping them along with you guys.

Just wait until either I turn into a sentai, ranger or Ultraman." said Rex

Z: That'll really catch them off guard.

Tori Hanson (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) walks in.

Tori: Hey, guys. Am I late?

Nope, Now is that everyone or am I forgetting somebody" said Rex

Tori: You're forgetting Alexis and Lori.

Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh Gx) walks in.

Alexis: Somebody say my name?

We're going to the cave to see the team, my Queen of the card. Now where's my Cyber princess." said Rex

Lori (Transformers Cybertron) walks in.

Lori: Sorry I'm late! I accidentally left my alarm clock off.

Alright girls, let's go and can some of you get the food and drinks and take them to the van? I'm getting yours and my swimsuits." said Rex

May: Me and Yolei will get them.

Okay, then I'll help them with the food and drinks." said Rex

Yumi: It feels good to just relax after everything we've been through.

Yeah kick back, surf, play, see my beautiful wives in bikinis and swimsuits." said Rex

Yolei: Wally probably won't be there though.

If I remember correctly he's in school" said Rex as he grabbed the cans of sprite

Sarah: And he's getting new poptarts after that.

Yeah after he get's halfway to the cave before he remembers" said Yolie

As she and May come in holding the groups bathing suits

Tori (remembers something): Wait. Didn't Roy show up along with Artemis?

After, hope he isn't a prick like ours" said Z

Alexis (scowls): If he is, I'm gonna beat him up!

Now let's head on over. Do we have everything?" asked Rex

Lori: I think that's everything.

Shifter turns into a German Shepard and climbs into the big black van.

Rex picks up and puts on his sun glasses.

Hey Yolie! Wait for me!" said a voice as we see a pink furball racing down the stairs and flies into the side of the van

Yolei (picks up Poromon): Hey, Poromon. Did you miss me yesterday?

Yes, I was looking for you. I missed you" said Poromon.

May: Don't worry, Poromon. Yolei and I had a fun time kicking Clayface's butt!

Oh I remember him, he was ugly" said Poromon.

He flies into the van and lay on Shifter's back.

Poromon: Where are we going, Yolei?

The beach for some relaxing." said Yolie as she reaches back and puts Poromon and puts him on her lap

Poromon: Yay! (Realizes something) Wait a minute. Are we gonna run into Cheshire and that Spider Man wannabe?

Probably considering today is when Artemis joined the team." said Rex as he loads the sunscreen.

Wait, surfboards almost forgot them" he said as he goes to get them

May: Do you guys think I bring my Pokemon out at the beach?

Sure why not" said Sarah

May: Great!

Tori: So what do you guys think of the Young Justice team so far?

I think I'm gonna like this world" said Z putting on her sunglasses

Lori: Same here.

Sarah: I think the Young Justice team are nice so far. Don't you guys agree?

Yep, Okay we got sunscreen, surfboards, Poromon, Shifter, food, drinks, our hats, sunglasses, swimsuits. Is there anything I'm forgetting before we leave?" asked Rex as he sees the girls in the van.

Sarah: I think that's everything.

May: I've got my Poke Balls with me. Just hope we don't run into Thawne and his goons on the way to the beach.

Knowing Thawne he crawled back into his hole with the Light, to think of a plan." said Rex as he gets into the drivers seat and puts his seatbelt on.

Tori: It's been so long since I went to the beach!

And knowing you my ninja mermaid you're still queen of the surf" said Rex as he starts the Van.

Tori: You bet I am!

I remember when we first met, I was at the beach and I saw you surfing. It was like watching a dolphin swimming through the water when I saw it." said Rex remembering when he met Tori

Tori (smiles): I remember that moment like it was yesterday.

I always remember when I meet one of you girls, because meeting and getting new wife, is unforgettable. Just as I'll never forget when we met my Ninja mermaid." said Rex as the two kissed.

Z (smiles): We also love it whenever you kiss us, honey.

So do I." said Rex as he gives her a kiss.

Okay people, let's get going" said Rex as he drives the Van out.

Poromon: Are the Young Justice team friendly, Yolei?

Oh yes, Poromon." said Yolie

Poromon (smiles): I can't wait to meet them!

Hey somebody get Shifter's head back inside. He's slobbering all over the side of the van" said Rex as he saw his pet with his head out the window like all dogs do.

Lori: Don't worry. I'll get him!

She reaches over to Shifter and gets his head back and lays it down on her lap, Shifter then decides to take a nap.

Lori (smiles): He's so cute when he's sleeping.

Oh you gotta be kidding me, what's going on now" asked Rex as he sees traffic

Alexis: Want us to take care of it?

Oh you know what? I'm just teleporting us there." said Rex

Yolei: Good idea.

Rex snaps his fingers and the group finds themselves in the van in front the Cave entrance.

Yumi: So are we driving Robin and the others to the beach?

Babe, they basically live right by the beach, remember." said Rex as he points to the beach.

Remember we're here to join them" said Lori

Yumi: Oh yeah. Now I remember.

Hey guys! Can you open up!?" said Rex as he yelled for the team to open the entrance

The entrance opens up.

Robin: Hey, Rex. Nice to see you again!

Let's get this beach party started!" said Sarah

Kaldur: I take it that these are more members of your team?

Yes, girls introduce yourself while I unpack the van." Said Rex.

Z: My name's Z Delgado. I'm the SPD Yellow Ranger.

Tori Hanson, Ninja storm blue ranger." Said Tori

Alexis: My name's Alexis Rhodes. My hero name is Duelist Girl. You'll get to see my hero outfit later.

Lori Jiménez, Cyber girl. Pleased to meet you. And this big hair ball is Shifter." Said Lori as she crouches down and scratches Shifters chin.

Poromon: And I'm Poromon! (Megan hugs him)

Megan: You're so adorable!

Thank you." Said Poromon as he smiles.

Okay guys and girls, who's ready for a relaxing beach day." Said Rex as he set up everything.

May: I sure am!

Now let's get our swimsuits on and go have some fun" said Tori.

Did you know we were going to have a day at the beach?" Asked Kaldur.

Z: There's that and we were planning to relax at the beach as well.

Well then the more the merrier" said Robin.

Yumi: It's nice for us to relax after the battle we had yesterday.

Yes it is" said Superboy.

Alexis: Are there any changing rooms nearby?

Yes inside, don't worry I'll show them where." Said Rex

A few minutes later, Rex and the girls got out of the changing rooms in their swimsuits. Z was wearing a yellow bikini, Tori was wearing ablue swimsuit, Yolei was wearing a purple swimsuit, May was wearing a red bikini, Sarah was wearing a yellow swimsuit, Yumi was wearing a black bikini, Alexis was wearing a dark blue bikini, and Lori was wearing a pink swimsuit.

Robin (looks at girls while trying not to drool): Wally would go crazy if he saw you girls right now.

I know I am." said Rex as he's wearing flaming swimming trunks. Megan blushing like crazy seeing Rex's bare chest and his eight pack

Superboy: It's me and my team's turn to get changed now.

Alright we'll wait on you." said Z.

And with that, the Young Justice team went into the changing rooms.

It's taking all of my will power not to take you girls, right here and now." said Rex checking out his beautiful wives.

May (laughs): We feel the same way, honey.

The Young Justice team came out of the changing rooms in their swimsuits.

Hmm, I remember my M'gann wearing that one bikini, many times." said Rex

Megan (blushes): It probably was the only bikini she had.

Well you make it sexy." said Rex as he loves embarrasing M'gann

Conner: Do you want us to show you where the beach is?

That's a trick question, right?" asked Robin.

Rex: Don't worry. We know where the beach is.

Yeah, don't you guys have a beach right outside the cave?" said Alexis

Robin: Of course we do.

Oh right" said Superboy.

Rex: We'll let you guys lead the way.

I think they already know where it is." said Megan.

And with that, the two teams eventually headed out. In a few minutes, they had reached the beach.

Megan: Hello, Megan! We should come out here more often.

Robin: First, a moment of silence for our missing comrade.

Megan: Poor Wally.

Yumi: How's it possible for him to still have school right now?

He's a sophmore, and he has to have a regular life. Unlike us, we're heroes twenty four seven" said Rex

Superboy: Well, Wally doesn't know what he's missing right now.

Sarah: Well, his loss is our gain.

Yeah babe" said Rex as he races by them holding his hot rod flame surfboard.

Then they start having fun.

Tori: Hey, Robin. Did you know that I was an expert surfer back in my universe?

Really?" he said

Tori: Of course! Do you want to surf with me?

How's about we see how good you are against me?" said Robin essentually challenging her to a surf off.

Tori (smirks): You're on!

Oh, Surf off!" said Rex as he lays his board down and sits on it wanting to watch this

Superboy: Can I watch with you?

Sure, Conner" said Rex using Superboy's name from his world

And with that, Tori and Robin dove into the water on their surfboards.

Meanwhile on the beach, we see Yolie and Poromon laying under umbrellas wearing sunglasses, Z is sitting in a chair working on her tan with Yumi and Sarah, with RIC laying down beside her. Shifter is laying down beside Alexis who is under a umbrella reading a book.

Yolei: I think we deserved this relaxation. Right, Poromon?

Yep." said the digimon.

Oh, you look so cute with those sunglasses on." said Megan.

So uh Z, is that your name or what you want people to call you?" asked Kaldur

Z: You can call me Z.

And your uh, dog?" he said as RIC was right in front of him and was wagging his tail.

Z: His name's RIC.

So what is he?" said M'gann as she walks over and R.I.C barks and runs around her.

Z: He's a Robotic Interactive Canine.

Well I think he's cute. And what about your German Shepherd? asked Megan as she pets RIC and points to Shifter who stretches in his sleep

Z: Well, Shifter's not an ordinary dog.

What do you mean? said Conner as he watches Shifter make his way over to him and Rex

Rex: Shifter's got his own superpowers.

Really? Like what?" said M'gann.

Rex: He's got superstrength and he can breathe fire.

Really? Anymore? asked M'gann as she steps away when Rex said breath fire.

Basically,almost everything Rex can do he can do." said May as she comes out holding a very familiar blue pokemon in her arms.

see the blue creature is asleep

Megan: What's that blue thing?

This is Manaphy, say hi baby" said May as Manaphy wakes up.

Manaphy: Hi!

Megan: She's so cute!

Manaphy gives a happy sound.

Mana wanna go down" said Manaphy.

Oh come on! Where are the waves?" said Rex as he wants to see the surf off

May: Are you sure, Manaphy?

Manaphy nods.

Okay, baby" said May as she puts Manaphy down who walks over to Shifter.

Sarah: I think I see some waves right now.

Rex turns his head and sees Manaphy sitting Shifter's head.

Hey May, why don't you release your other pokemon?" said Rex

ay (takes out Poke Balls): Sure!

Come on out guys" she said as she throws them in the air

And with that, Blaziken, Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle, Glaceon, and Venusaur appeared on the beach.

Wartortle jumps into the ocean, Venusaur lays down. Skitty goes over to Megan, Blaziken sits away and watches the group, Glaceon lays down beside Alexis and Munchlax takes a nap.

Megan: Skitty's the third cutest thing that I've seen today!

Superboy: Hey, Sarah. Has anyone told you that you and Terra look like twins.

We'd be rich for all the times they did." said Sarah.

Manaphy gets off of Shifter and makes her way toward Conner.

Conner: Hey there, Manaphy.

Manaphy raises her : Hi there!

You want me to pick you up?" asked Conner.

Manaphy nods.

Conner (chuckles): Alright. (Picks Manaphy up)

Manaphy laughs as Conner starts to throw her in the air and catch her.

Wartortle swims beside Tori and Robin, who were in the middle of their surf off.

Tori: Nice of you to join us, Wartortle.

Tortle!" it said.

Wartortle gets an idea and raises his hands up. Then the two surfers see a wave starting to come

Robin: Tori, did Wartortle cause that wave?

Yeah he did." said Tori as she picks the pokemon up and puts her on the front of her board

Robin: This is gonna be a big one!

Think you can handle it traffic light?" she said as she remembered the nickname Rex called Robin back home that he hated

Robin: First off, don't call me traffic light. And second, of course I can handle it!

Well here we go! she said as they began surfing the wave.

Wartortle is hanging on until he gets his balance and stands up

Robin: WOOHOO!

TORTLE! said the pokemon giving his own version of WOOHOO! as he throws his hands up

Tori: Get ready, Dick!

And the two begin to surf the wave.

Robin: THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

Tori: I KNOW, RIGHT?!

Tori: You hanging in there, Dick?!

Yeah, eventually the group sees Tori make it out but unfortunately Dick didn't get out in time.

Tori (worried): Oh no. I hope Dick's alright!

The group gets up when they don't see him.

Come on, come on up, kid" said Rex.

Everyone lets out a breath of relief when they see Dick and his board come back up.

Robin: That was so fun! I gotta say, Tori. You really are an expert surfer!

I told you. Said Tori.

Come on let's go back, I'm hungry." Said Dick

Munchlax: Munchlax!

May giggled at this. Munchlax was always hungry for food.

Okay munchy, can you wait until I get them ready?" Said May politely.

Munchlax: Munch!

May feels someone pulling on her leg and sees Manaphy,

May: What is it, Manaphy?

Mana, hungry." She said.

May: Would you like to eat with us, Manaphy?

Manaphy nods her head.

Can you please go over and wait with the others." She asked Manaphy,

Manaphy (happily): Ok!

Manaphy goes over and decides to play with skitty.  
Hey, guys! Got room for two more!" Said Rex as he sees two more of his wives come in in yellow and pink bikinis. Dana Mitchell and Kelsey Winslow.

Robin: Are these two more of your teammates?

Yeah and wives, I'm Dana Mitchell, pink lightspeed ranger.

And I'm Kelsey Winslow, yellow lightspeed ranger.

Megan: Two more Power Rangers? This is so awesome!

What exactly is a power ranger? I've heard tales of their heroics and power but never actually known any of them or what they can do." Said Kaldur.

Dana: You want to explain it to them, dear?

Sure" said Kelsey.

Robin: So, what's a Power Ranger?

They're protectors of the planet and the universe, alongside our Super sentai counterparts and the Kamen riders, we defend the world just like the justice league. Although the enemies we face can't be allowed to live so we destroy them. But very rarely do we find a monster that's good." Said Kelsey.

Superboy: How many teams are there?

A lot! Trust me." She said,

Come on and get it guys and girls, foods ready! And Munchy don't eat it all save some for the others." Said May

Munchlax: Munch!

Blaziken (warning gaze at Munchlax): Blaziken.

Manaphy races over but trips and falls.

Just as she was about to start crying Rex walks over and picks her up.

It's okay little one" he said with a smile.

May; Please don't cry, Manaphy.

Here hold her May I have an idea," said Rex.

He heads inside to go to the van and pulls out his harmonica.

He comes back outside

Superboy: Manaphy, please calm down.

Rex sits and begins to play a tune. ( Gai's orbnica)

Manaphy begins to stop crying.

Everyone listens to the music and begin to totally feel relaxed.

Kaldur: This melody is very relaxing.

Yeah Rex always played this song when Manaphy, Shifter or any of the Pokémon or his pets got cranky and they'd calm down instantly." Said May.

The music stops.

Lori: I always like that song.

Yeah, one of my mentors, Gai or as the world knows him, Ultraman orb, taught it to me." Said Rex as he puts the harmonica in his pocket.

May: Feeling better, Manaphy?

Yes" said Manaphy with happiness in her voice.

May (smiles): That's good. (Pats Manaphy's head)

Okay who wants a burger and/or a hot dog? She asked,

Robin: I do!

Everyone wants one and we see them eating. Munchlax after having his food tries to sneak some more.

Poromon and RIC stop Munchlax.

Poromin (sternly): Don't even think about it, Munchlax!

RIC growls and shoots him with his water hose.

Manaphy watches this and laughs.

Eventually we see them burying Superboy in the sand.

Time goes by and eventually Rex hears a WOOHOO! From Central City

Superboy: What was that?

What was what? Asked Robin considering he doesn't have super hearing.

Wally's out of school and it looks like it's time to pack it in. Besides by the time Wally gets hear your or should I say our new teammate arrives." Said Rex as he begins to pack the stuff up.

Superboy: I hope Wally bought new poptarts.

If he didn't I got you a LOT of them inside." Said Rex because he remembered that Wally can be forgetful at times.

Superboy: Good. Now one of us has to tell Wally about the fun we had here.

Ha ha!" Laughed Rex.

Rex I have a question" said Kaldur.

Rex: What is it, Kaldur?

You can change into the riders, sentai and power rangers, correct?" He said.

Rex: You bet I can!

But is it true you can also change into the evil riders, sentai and if possible rangers, as well? Kaldur continued

Rex: Of course. But when I take the forms of those evil riders, sentai, and rangers, I can use their powers to fight bad guys.

That's amazing, how does the evil not take over you?" Said Kaldur as the group makes it inside.

Robin: I want to know that too.

Sit down" said Rex as his voice turned into leader mode.

Everyone sits down.

He snaps his fingers and he is in his clothes again and he stand in front of them.

He holds out his hands, in his left a ball of light on his right and black ball of darkness.

Megan: I get it! The ball of light represents good. The ball of darkness represents evil.

Correct. There's a little bit in all of us, but to truly gain strength one must find balance" he said as he merges the two balls.

This is why the evil can't take me over, because I accept my evil half, and my good half keeps it in balance." He said.

Kaldur: Just like the Yin and Yang.

Exactly, I knew someone like you would understand. You should've seen me when I had to fight my evil half." Said Rex.

Robin: You fought your dark side?

Yes, when I was on my journey for strength. When I first fought it I learned that I would never defeat it, so I accepted it and I've gotten stronger for it." He said.

Okay girls, get changed and ready for our new teammate. Along with you guys." said Rex.

Dana: Got it, Rex.

Rex walks over and lays on the couch with Shifter and RIC laying in front of him as he turns on the TV.

Shifter sniffs the air and so does Rex.

Rex: What's this scent?

He smiles.

Okay Raptor, Hamme you two can come on out I already know you're here." He said.

Raptor: Aw, how'd you know?

Because a when we were outside I found a pink feather and I saw you two having fun along the beach away from us. And besides I always know where my girls are, my speed hime and shinobi hime." He said as the two kyuramgers walk over and sit on the couch with him.

Did you two bring Champ with you?" He asked.

Hamme: Of course we did.

And the others? He asked.

Shifter gets up and races to the kitchen and knocks someone over.

Ha ha! Get off of me, Shifter! Garu! Said Garu the blue kyuuranger.

Guys!" Rex said as he saw the other kyuurangers except for Xiao

Garu: Hey, Rex!

Oh forget that and come over and give me a hug guys! Said Rex as he walks over to the other kyurangers.

The other Kyurangers hug Rex

Where's, Shou? He asked.

He decided to stay back." Said Kotaro.

Rex: Why?

You know him, rather be back home than here." Said Balance.

Suddenly Rex hears cars pull into the base

Balance: What is it, Rex?

I guess we got power rangers here. Carter, Shane is that you guys!?" Said Rex

The other ninja storm rangers and light speed rangers walk in.

Shane (smiling): Long time no see, Rex!

Guys, what is this a reunion? Said Rex as he hasn't seen these guys in a long time since he visited their worlds.

Carter: You could say that.

I guess if you get a ranger you get them all" said Rex as he was talking about Tori Dana and the other rangers.

Dustin: We heard you and the others are going on a mission today.

Yeah I figured that, if you guys were coming why didn't you stop over for the beach party?" Rex asked

And we got stuck in traffic." Said Chad.

Blake: They're very busy at the moment.

Hmm, as policemen, are they helping with the traffic? Asked Rex

Hunter: And they're also helping out with some of the crime here.

Which took forever, to do! Said Jack as he and the other spd rangers walk in.

Sky: Sorry we're late, Rex.

Ah it's no bother, besides it's great to see you, all" he said as he walks over to them. He gives Syd a kiss on the cheek because she's one of his wives.

Syd giggles at this.

Bridge: So is today when Artemis joins the team?

Yep." Said Rex as he makes his way to commander Crueger

Crueger: Good to see you again, Rex.

You two commander" said Rex as the two give a handshake.

Suddenly they hear the zeta transporter start up.

Cam: Here comes the rest of the team.

No, that's the leaguers, remember around this time it's just them six, for now" said Rex.

Cam: Right. Forgot about that.

Batman, Red Tornado and Green arrow walk in.

Red Tornado: Hello, Rex.

Sup Red. These are the rest of the spd rangers, the ninja storm rangers, the lightspeed rangers and the kyurangers. Said Rex as he introduced the 3 leaguers to the teams

Red Tornado: A pleasure to meet all of you.

Pleasure is ours. Said Crueger.

Where's the team? Asked Batman.

Robin (he and the others walk over in their regular clothes): We're right here.

Tori (sees the rest of Ninja Storm and smiles): Hey, guys. Glad you could make it.

I just wish we got here in time" said Dustin

Conner: What makes you say that?

Some of them wanted to be here for the beach party." Said Rex.

Z (laughs): Don't worry. You guys aren't the only ones who missed out.

Wally then speeds over to them in his hero outfit.

Wally: Hey, guys. I got more poptarts!

Got it handled but thanks anyway" said Rex taking them.

Hey if you have super speed and can go faster than the flash, why don't you use it?" Asked Wally.

Rex: Because teleportation is much more quicker.

And if I used my speed for everything in life, I'd be sloppy and I'd eventually be relying on it for everything." He said.

Wally: Good point.

Syd: Aren't we missing someone?

That would be me" said Artemis as she shows herself.

Artemis: Hey there. I'm Artemis. I'm your new teammate.

Kid flash. Never heard of you" said Wally

Green Arrow: She's my new protege.

What happened to your old one?" Asked Wally.

Recognized Speedy B-06

Roy Harper walks in.

Roy: For starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow. (Sees Artemis) I see you didn't waste any time hiring my replacement.

Hey, Carrot Top Prick! She ain't your replacement for starters and it would be wise to treat the beautiful woman with some respect. Said Rex.

Alexis: And I thought Chazz was a jerk.

What did you say" said Roy getting in Rex's face. The rangers and sentai look in with fear at what Rex can do to him.

Crueger: Mr. Harper, you are out of line!

Hunter (pissed): Say the word and I'll knock this jerk's teeth out!

Who are you calling out of line mu- was all Roy got out as Rex starts choking him.

Don't ever insult my friends. Rex said as he drops him.

Roy, he's right, you told me you were going solo." Said Green Arrow as he was referring to what Rex said.

Jack (pissed off): YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO INSULT OUR COMMANDER!

Poromon: GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT YOU UP RIGHT NOW!

ENOUGH! Shouted Rex reeling everything back in.

Craziness aside, why did you waste your time finding a sub, can she even use that bow? Said Roy getting back up.

Yumi (scowls): Of course she can, you prick! We've only known you for a few minutes and already you're pissing us off!

Roy growls and readies a arrow.

Blaziken stands in front of Roy and growls menacingly at him.

I SAID ENOUGH! Said Rex as he stomps his foot and the ground shakes.

Yumi: Sorry, honey.

Rex: It's alright, dear. I'm mad at Roy too.

Roy, she's not your replacement. We've always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers" said Kaldur.

Roy: You could've fooled me.

Hey are you talking about us? Said Champ as he points to himself and the others.

Besides, if we did you know who we'd pick. Said Wally

Batman: Roy, I think you should tell us why you're here before this ends in blows.

The reason is Dr. Serling Roquette" said Roy

Robin pulls up a holo image that has information about Roquette.

Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City - vanished 2 weeks ago," said Robin.

Roy: That's because she was abducted by the League of Shadows two weeks ago.

Woah! You want us to rescue her from the shadows? Said Robin.

Hard-core" said Wally as the two fistbump

Roy: That's already been taken care of.

Then what's the problem?" Asked Stinger.

Roy (walks over to the holo screns): The Shadows already coerced her into making a weapon.

There's a shock" said Rex with sarcasm in his voice,

Batman: What exactly is this weapon?

That's what I'd like to know as well" said Commander Crueger,

Me two" said Xiao as he decided to arrive.

Rex: Xiao? I thought you weren't coming.

Ah, I changed my mind. Didn't want to miss the action. Now what is this weapon" said Xiao

Roy: Doc calls it 'The Fog'. It's made out millions of microscopic robots, more specifically, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone, you name it, they can destroy it. But destruction isn't what they were created for. They were created for stealing. The bugs store any and all data they can gather from the computer systems they devour. And then they deliver the stolen Intel to the shadows. Providing them with access to weapons, strategic defense, and cutting edge science and tech.

Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like the shadows." Said Artemis.

Wally: Yeah right. Like you would know anything about the shadows.

Artemis smirks.

Wally: You know everything about the League of Shadows?!

Just who are you? He asks.

A hot archer, that's what. Said Rex.

Artemis blushes.

Roy: Right. Anyway, Roquette's working on a virus to make the fog useless.

And let me guess you're passing on the job to us of protecting her." Said Hamme

Roy: I told you. She's already safe. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab.

But for how long? Asked Rex

You left her alone, without supervision. She could be dead right now because of you" said Rex noting Roy's major mistake

Shane: Do you even have cameras watching her?

Roy looks down.

And you think you can be part of the league." Said Rex as he shakes his head.

Roy: And you think that my replacement can?! You don't even know anything about her!

Sarah (in her head): If only he knew.

Actually I do. In case you haven't heard Mr. I piggy back off the league, I'm from another world where I know you, he and you your both pricks, she is one of the people in my harem. So I know her better than you do. What you gotta say to that, Carrot top" said Rex.

Yolei: (annoyed): For God's sake, we just had a nice time at the beach! Now we have to get to Roquette's location and make sure she's actually safe!

May: Thanks a lot, Dead Arrow!

Roy growls and makes his way over at May.

Manaphy decides to blast him with her water gun attack.

Manaphy: Leave Mama alone!

While this was happening, Bridge used his powers to read Roy's aura.

Bridge (in his head): Something's not right here.

Seeing the look on Bridges face Rex's eyes glow gold and he makes a telepathic link with him.

Bridge: Rex, something's up with Roy.

I noticed too, what do you think?" Asked Rex telepathically

Bridge: We need to keep a close eye on him.

Rex nods and cuts the link

Green Arrow: Ok. Let's all just take a deep breath.

He's right we're wasting time dealing with carrot top, okay team, uh, teams let's roll. Care to join us, carrot top" Rex asked

Roy: No. My job's done. I can clearly see that I'm not wanted anyway.

Next time, treat those you meet with respect, and then maybe we won't have a bad time, next time." Said Naga.

Roy: Whatever.

Roy walks over to the transporter.

Recognized Speedy B06.

That Red Arrow -B06 update. He said before leaving

Wally: I am so sorry about Roy, guys. I did not know he was gonna be an asshole.

Yeah well I say you're better off with me." Said Artemis. Wally glares

Robin: Am I the only the one who thinks that something's wrong with Roy?

Eh, probably had a bad day." Said Wally as they made their way to the bio ship as he was still glaring at Artemis.

Artemis: You didn't have to defend me back there, Rex.

Hey I didn't see any body else doing that, besides I can't stand him" said Rex.

Superboy: Me neither! He has no right to insult you guys after everything you've been through!

Thank you, Superboy" said Commander Crueger.

Guys I'd advise changing now" said Rex talking to the rangers and sentai along with his girls.

Robin: Should we close our eyes for this?

Not if you wanna miss the awesomeness" said Kotaro. The kyuurangers read their kyuutamas and the rangers ready their Morphers as Sam, the omega ranger gets out of the way.

Robin (to Sam): You're not gonna morph?

In case you have cotton in your eyes I'm already morphed, I'm actually stuck as this" said Sam.

Kaldur (to Sam): I'm sorry to hear that.

Nah, it's okay, it's actually kinda cool. Said Sam.

Rangers, suit up! Said Crueger. Everyone gets ready to change. The kyurangers load their kyu-tamas

Carter: You guys ready?

Ready! Commander, if you and your team would start us off," said Shou

Crueger: It would be our pleasure!

S.P.D Emergency! Said the spd rangers

That's when the SPD rangers morphed.

Lightspeed Rescue, Titanium power! Said the lightspeed rangers and Ryan.

The Lightspeed Rangers morphed next.

Ninja storm/ thunder storm/ samurai storm/ ranger form, HA! Said the ninja storm rangers as they morph

Star change! Garyou Tensei! Said the kyurangers as they were the last to morph.

What the Team saw next amazed them.

Kaldur: Amazing!

Robin: So cool!

Wally: That is so awesome!

Megan: Sweet!

Comner: Looks kinda badass!

Artemis: Impressive! And it's only my first day here!

Just wait until they do a roll call" said Rex as he stands in his armor

Artemis: Roll call?

Its sort of a thing for them, before they fight they do a roll call thing." He said.

Robin: Will you guys do a roll call when the bad guys show up to kill the Doc?

Probably." Said Lucky.

Okay guys lets move out" said Rex

Conner: Are we gonna have enough room on the ship?

Let me help with that. Said Rex as he snaps his fingers and the bio ship extends

Wally: Whoa! Was that another one of your powers?

Yes, reality control, I call it" Rex said as he took his seat.

Kaldur: I just hope the Doctor is still alive.

Knowing our luck, she is." Said Hamme.

Poromon: I hope she doesn't freak out when she sees us!

Don't worry, she'll spend most of her time complaining." Said Rx as he remembered this mission and didn't like Dr. Complains way too much.

Robin: Are we all set to go?

Everyone's on here, so team let's move out," said Rex.

Everyone: Right!

The teams are on the ship and strap in as it takes off.

Uh Mr. Crueger, Mr. Runpo, if I can call you that, are you really commanders? Asked Miss Martian

Crueger: Of course we are.

Then why are taking orders from him" asked Wally as he points to Ultraman.

Z: Do you want to explain this one, sweetie?

Because of experience, and they trust me." Said Rex short and simply.

Lori, you should change too" he said

Along with you Alexis" he said

Wally: Can't argue with that.

Lori: You sure I'll be able to fit?

Not if you change in your regular size." Said Rex.

Lori: Ok.

Lori closes her eyes and grits her teeth as her hand starts to turn metallic.

Okay something weird!" Said Wally as he reals back in his seat.

Lori's hair starts to recede into her head.

Megan (concerned): Are you okay, Lori?

It's okay she's just changing into her other form." Said Alexis.

Lori's legs start to turn metallic as well.

Followed by her chest, then the armor covers her face.

As she stands fully armored she strikes a pose.

Lori: What do you guys think?

That was awesome! Said Wally as he moves in his seat and accidentally falls out.

Megan: Does the transformation hurt?

No, it's only that I haven't done it in a while." Said Lori as she stretches. Everyone takes a full notice as she appears to be a fusion of arcee of transformers prime and guyver valcurian

Robin: You really look nice, Lori.

Why thank you, Mr. Grayson. Okay Alexis your turn" She said.

Alexis: Which Duel Monster should I turn into?

Hmm, just change into your duelist armor, for now." Said Rex.

Alexis: Alright. (Closes her eyes)

Everyone except for Rex's team was amazed by what they saw next.

They see her hold up a card as it turns grows and slides down her.

Then we see her covered in black armor that resembles something a queen would wear. A black duel disk attached to her arm.

Artemis: Alexis, is that really your armor?

Yes, it protects me and gives me incredible strength. Didn't you wonder why Rex calls me his duel queen? She says referring to her nickname

Robin: Now I know why.

Anything else, we should see or know? Asked Kaldur.

Well Yumi can use Justus if you wanted to know. Said Rex.

Yumi: It's true.

You mean like on the show, Naruto?" Asked Conner. Everyone looks at him with confusion except for Rex's team.

What I can watch tv" he said

I've been in that world, a lot of my wives come from there" said Rex

Kaldur: I see.

Sarah: When we run into the bad guys targeting Roquette, which creature should I turn into?

We're gonna need muscle plus speed, so maybe, Odu Bathax? Said Rex.

Sarah: Gotcha.

Megan: Sarah, when you transform, do you feel any pain at all?

At the beginning but once I got used to it, now it doesn't hurt at all, only tickles really. Said Sarah.

The group watches as Sarah stands and code starts flying around her as she starts to change

Megan: That's nice to hear.

Wally: The Doc is gonna be flabbergasted when she sees how many people are gonna be protecting her!

Well she's gonna need it. Some of our enemies from other worlds , have been finding loose portals that lead to this world." Said Jack

Sarah laughs as her transformation begins and antenna sprouts from her head.

Sarah: See, Megan. I told you that my transformation tickles!

Yeah, it feels funny." Said Sarah as bug arms begin to sprout.

Sarah's skin started to change color.

Her head becomes that of a bug

Robin: That is so cool!

Her chest gets bigger and changes

Her legs started to change as well.

Then armor starts to form over her like a shell

Kaldur: I think she's turning into some kind of bug.

She stands with a yell.

That's because Odu Bathax is a danian, a species of leaving insectoid beings. It's because of these guys that I became interested in studying all insect species no matter what they are." Said Sarah

Robin: Nice to hear. The League of Shadows won't know what hit them!

Okay people, I have a mole in the shadows, he has informed me of who is coming, her name is Cheshire. Funny thing she's in my harem too." Said Rex as he shows images of her.

Robin: I did not see that coming!

Yeah, every criminal organization, everything that has bad in it. I have a mole in it. Said Rex.

Kaldur: We still shouldn't hold back against Cheshire. Don't want anyone to become too suspicious of her.

and most likely she'll be coming alone not knowing of us. So we don't give her a chance to come in easily." Said Rex as he then shows a picture of the school

Yolei: That's where she's hiding?

Yes, thankfully I found the school Mr. Idiot Arrow put her at. Local High school there's 6 god damn it!" Said Rex as he then takes a breath to calm down.

Wally: Just wish Roy stashed her at the school I go to. I would've found her a lot easier!

Yours is in Central City, carrot top." Said Yumi.

Robin: She's got you there.

Kaldur: Are we getting close to the school?

Yes we are in range." Said Rex as he stands and walks beside the image of the school.

Robin: When we run into the enemies that you guys face, are we allowed to kill them?

Yes, if you can handle yourselves against them, these people are 100 times worse than Luthor, Joker even, they will kill you if they get the chance, do not let them have that chance. Team spd your thing is still the same, you capture your enemy and take it back to prison. Okay people listen up! Here's the plan." Said Rex.

Everyone listens closely to Rex.

Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy, I want you stationed on the north end of the school. Team spd you're at the east, lightspeed west, girls I want you at the south. The rest of you inside, kyurangers you will be positioned in the hallways with Kid Flash and Robin. Meanwhile Me, Aqualad, Ryu Commander and Shadow Ranger will be guarding the Doctor." Said Rex as he gestures to the points where they are to go and the school picture lights up when he gestures to where.

Shane: What about me and my team?

You will helping Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy" said Rex before he starts to think.

No, you will take the south, girls you are inside with Kf and the others." He said

Yolei: Didn't expect the change in plan but we'll take it.

Poromon: Will I go with Yolei?

Yes, and use restraint, the hallways aren't big enough for your more large forms, if you need to change," said Rex.

Poromon: Which forms should I use then?

Shurimon, he's small enough to fit into the hallways." Said Rex.

Poromon: Ok!

May: Can my Pokemon fight alongside me?

Yes and keep a close eye on Manaphy she maybe powerful but she's still a baby." Said Rex.

May: Did you hear that, Manaphy? Stay with Mommy at all times.

Manaphy nods.

Robin: I think we're at the school now.

Miss M takes us down, it's time to work for a living." Said Rex.

Megan: Right!

The ship lands over the school. She drops everyone and the get into positions.

Rex and his inside team walk inside to find the doctor working on a computer.

Crueger: Doctor, we're here to protect you!

Okay and you all took your time getting here." She said,

Told you she'd complain" said Rex as everyone gets into the room.

Ryu Commander: Sorry. We got into a bit of an arguement with the guy who brought you here.

Okay, now that's settled, teams get into positions, Miss Martian establish a telepathic link, don't won't the enemy to intercept our com. Said Rex.

Megan: Right!

Roquette: Why couldn't I have gotten the Justice League?!

Ryu Commander: I don't know why you're even complaining. There are about 30 of us who are protectng you at the moment!

Ugh, this is weird." Said Artemis.

And distracting." Said the Doctor

Wally (telepathically): You were right, Rex. She is a whiner!

Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull? Said the doctor as she holds her head

Crueger: Not all of us are teenagers, Doctor.

Sorry animals included." She said

Crueger: Much better.

Yolei (telepathically): Look, Doc! You need to stop complaining! We're actually going to do a better job of protecting you then Red Arrow did!

Yeah, do you always complain when somebody tries to help you? Said KF as he sits and is eating a chocolate bar beside Robin who looks out the window,

Pot, Kettle. Have you met? Said Artemis as she gestures to the doctor and Wally.

Wally: Is this about Red? Because I was surprised as you were when he started being an asshole.

She's referring to when you just sat there and let Red insult her." Said Rex.

Yeah, well, it was probably her that drove Red Arrow off the team." Said Wally.

That is so not on me." Said Artemis.

Yumi: I can't believe that guy! He actually aimed an arrow at me! Can you imagine if he actually shot it?!

I'd catch it or you would before it hit you babe." Said Wally as he tries to flirt with the ninja.

Yumi: Still, I would appreciate it if he got his head out of his own ass!

Okay team focus, Artemis would you kindly go to your position outside with Superboy and Miss Martian?" Said Rex

Artemis: You got it, Rex!

You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo." Said Robin to Kid Flash

Wally: I thought it was Red's arrow.

Not so much" said Robin

Wally: Well, she still has a long way to go.

You know I can still here you." Said Artemis.

Megan: What do you think of the telepathy so far, Artemis?

Weird. Just weird." She said.

Robin: You'll get used to it.

Okay people focus" said Crueger

Superboy: Any bad guys yet?

None on this end." Said Shane.

Sarah: We need to keep our eyes open. They could be hiding anywhere!

Okay - The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it? Asked Aqualad to the doctor.

Roquette: My utility fog isn't a weapon. It's science, brilliant science and of course I can track it but I'd have to go online. I might as well rent a billboard with this address with "assassinate me" written in neon!

Ryan: I don't think that last part is even possible.

Rex puts a hand on her shoulder.

We will protect you." He said.

Roquette: How can you be so sure?

We've done this a long time, and you will be safe." Said Shou

Roquette nods and activates the tracker.

Going online, now" she said.

Meanwhile in Philadelphia, we see a plane about to take off. Inside we see a man with a machine attached to his head that looks a big red eye. He goes to take a drink of water but looks down as a screen pops up and it shows a picture of the doctor before a picture of a man with a scar on his left eye is shown.

Professor Ojo: I found the doctor.

Where is she? Asked Sensei

Professor Ojo: Happy Harbor. And she's not alone.

So we have anyone near, happy harbor, Rhode Island?" Asked Sensei

Ojo: Cheshire, Hook, Black Spider, and those five new recruits.

You mean the other worlders? Asked Sensei.

Ojo nods.

Send Cheshire in alone, see if she can do it. If not then send for the others." Said Sensei

Ojo: Understood. But you know that if we send in the other worlders, the heroes won't hesitate to kill them.

Sensei chuckles.

Maybe this will teach them that they should've found other places to work." Said Sensei as he didn't care about the new recruits

Ojo: What about Thawne? Has he already sprung Captain Cold and Bane out of prison?

He will, in time my friend. Now focus on your mission, acquire the star labs technology and information, then move onto your next two targets, the Waynetech and then Futuretech." Said Sensei

Ojo: Right. And you might want to expect some explosions in Happy Harbor.

Okay. Besides if the new recruits are to perish at least we'll just what exactly we're facing." Said Sensei

Ojo: I think at least three of the new recruits will perish.

Oh yes the policemen. Now do your mission, Ojo." Said Sensei as he turns off his link

Ojo gets his phone out and call Cheshire.

Ojo: Cheshire, it's Ojo. Do you know about those new heroes who fought Thawne and his new group?

Yes." She said

Ojo: I want you to kill them. They're protecting Doctor Roquette right now. I'll dispatch reinforcements if you get into any trouble.

Get the doctor, understood" she said

Ojo: And bring me this Ultraman hero's head.

Ooh sounds like a challenge." She said

Ojo: It does. You think you can handle it?

You bet I can" she said.

Ojo: Excellent. Good luck, Cheshire.

I don't believe in luck." She said as she cuts the feed.

Ojo: Neither do I.

Back at the school, Superboy watches the perimeter and hears grass moving but sees nothing. He leaps back over to where Artemis and Miss Martian are and begins walking again.

Artemis: Hey, Poromon. You're kinda cute for a pink legless chicken.

Hey! Said Poromon as he didn't know to be insulted or flattered.

Hmm, that boy" said Artemis as she looks at : Are you talking about me or Rex?

You." She said.

We can hear you, we can all hear you" said Miss Martian.

Tori: I can hear something else too. Alright! Whoever's there better come out!

She sees it's just a cat.

Tori: It's just a cat.

Superboy: Tori, I think you might be on to something. We're not alone here.

Team, the doctor has located the fog, Miss Martian, reconfigure the bio ship so Robin and Superboy may pursue." Said Aqualad telepathically

Wally: Well, that was easy. Nothing can possibly go wrong now.

Hunter: Dude, why did you have to say that?!

Groan, okay people get ready someone's coming." Said Rex as he senses something.

Kid flash sees a shadow.

Wally: Who's there?!

He here's nothing and follows the shadow as it goes into the pool

Yolei and May follow Wally.

Yolei: May, you might want to bring Wartortle out!

Wally races in and trips on black marbles, then a foot kicks him and knocks him out, then he's rolled into the pool.

May: Wartortle, come on out!

Wartortle, get him." Said May as she points to Wally.

Wartortle nods and runs to Wally.

The turtle Pokémon jumps into the pool and grabs Wally and brings him to the side where Yolie and May get him.

Yolei: Wally! Are you alright?!

Tori races in.

Wait, let me try something." She said.

She gestures her hand above Wally's mouth and moves it up. The water in him gets out as he gets up coughing.

Teams we are being attacked in the computer lab." Said Kaldur

Sydney: Commander, hang in there! We're on our way!

Inside the lab we see Shou blaocking Cheshires sword attacks as Ultraman delivers a punch.

Shadow Ranger stands over the downed Aqualad as he's knocked out from jellyfish toxin

Crueger: Cheshire, you're under arrest! Stand down. Now!

Not gonna make it that easy. She said as she charges at Shadow Rager

Shadow Ranger slashes at her with his Shadow Saber.

She blocks it

Cheshire: FYI, my boss wants Ultraman's head!

Many better than you have tried" said Rex

Ryu Commander: Look, surrender now or when our teammates get here, you'll probably take a beating. Then you can surrender!

She turns to attack but is stopped by one of Artemis' arrows

Artemis: Don't even think about it!

Hmm, this is getting interesting." Said Cheshire as she readies her sword

May rushes in with Yolei.

May: How do you want to do this? The flame (creates fire in left hand) or the frost? (Creates ice in right hand)

Maybe too interesting." She said as Kid flash rushes in and tries to tackle her only for her to drop a smoke bomb and she vanishes and he nearly topples over Artemis

Poromon (flies over to Roquette): Are you alright, Doctor?

No! She's getting away! You all are letting her get away! She said.

Yolei: Hey, don't yell at Poromon like that!

Enough! She will be back and with help. Come we need to move the doctor so she can finish making the virus for the fog." Said Rex

Z: What about Cheshire?

Don't worry I have a plan for her. Said Rex with a smirk

Alexis: Which Duel Monster should I turn into for the upcoming battle?

Alexis, I recommend bringing magic into this, so take your pick, dark magician or dark magician girl" said Rex

Alexis: I choose Dark Magician Girl.

Then do it, everyone else, listen up, Robin and Superboy where too late to stop the fog from getting to Star Labs in Philadelphia, so here's the new plan" said Rex as he tells everyone the plan via telepathy.

Later when find our heroes on the docks guarding the doctor as she tries to continue the virus for the fog.

Rex: Alexis, now would be a good time to transform.

Okay" she said as she holds up the dark magician girl card which glows as does she as she begins to change.

Alexis' feet were the first to change.

Magic, is not real." said Kid Flash

Get ready to eat your words." said Rex as he watches Alexis transform

Robin: That's your opinion.

The team continued watching the transformation.

Her armor fades and is replaced by new armor.

A hat appears on her head.

She grabs a staff that appears and twirls it around. She strikes a pose as the transformation ends

Alexis: What do you guys think?

Kid Flash is blown back with a nose bleed.

Robin: I think you look awesome, Alexis!

Somebody wake up Mr. Pervert and get into positions, everyone knows the plan so let's go." said Rex

Superboy shakes Wally awake.

Superboy: Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!

Maybe, a little cold will help." said May.

Superboy: Go ahead, May.

She makes some of ice cubes.

Get him up" she said

Superboy: Right.

He stands Wally up as she drops the ice down his back

Wally wakes up.

Wally: DEAR GOD THAT'S COLD!

Roquette (laughs): Ok. I have to admit. That was very funny!

Didn't know the doc could smile or laugh, Garu" said Garu.

I was beginning to think she was like you Naga" said Balance

Naga (offended): Hey!

Roquette: Just because I complain alot doesn't mean I don't how to smile.

Okay, Speed Hime, Shinobi Hime, Kunoichi take your positions." said Rex

Yumi: You got it!

Okyu!" said Raptor and Hamme

Carter: Stay sharp, people! I think Cheshire's bringing in reinforcements!

What make's you say that" said Artemis

Carter: Because I doubt she'll be wise to take all of us by herself.

Aqualad is down below under a tree.

Aqualad: I don't see anything yet.

Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode And make a wide perimeter sweep." he says

Suddenly red webs grabs him and pulls him into the tree.

Black Spider: Time to take a nap, kid.

That's what you think" said Stinger as he stops Black Spider.

Black Spider: I'm not Thawne or his buddies. You won't take me down that easily!

Said the spider taking on the scorpion" said Stinger as he gets ready in his spot in the tree.

Stinger uses his tail and slices the webs and strikes Black Spider out of the tree

Black Spider: I just hope Hook and Cheshire are having better luck!

Hook breaks in through the ceiling inside. Artemis point her bow and him

Hook: Hello, heroes. I'm here to kill all of you. Is now a bad time?

No, because it's time to kick your ass, Garu!" said Garu as he and Champ charge

Hook strikes the two with his hook.

Hook: Your devices are interesting. I'll enjoy prying them of your corpses!

Hook strikes the two with his hook.

Hook: Your devices are interesting. I'll enjoy prying them off of your corpses!

You can try!" Said Champ as he tackles Hook

Alexis: Shall we join in on the fun, Lori?

Yeah!" She said

Lori and Alexis charged at Hook, who just pushed Champ off of him

Then they blast him.

Alexis blasted with her staff while Lori blasted with her blasters, knocking Hook back.

Hook: You heroes think you can scare me? Thawne and Scarecrow told us that most of you are from another world!

So what, you're ugly there and ugly here." Said Lori as she extends her blades

Hook: Do I look like I care? (To Sarah) You were wrong about evil being gone from your world, Chaotic Girl. Because we managed to recruit some old friends of yours.

There's a shock." She said sarcastically. Her antenna begin to wiggle before she points them behind her and shoots an energy blast from them

Robin: Old friends? What are you talking about, you Captain Hook wannabe?

He means them." Said Sarah as she points behind her, in the direction she blasted.

Megan: Is that a giant humanoid frog?!

Hey! Wait ( looks at a mirror) guess I do look like a frog." Amphibidor said. As we see him, Hydrax, Denvil and Elestomp walk in.

Hydrax: Long time no see, Green Ranger!

Syd: Ok, are you the real Hydrax or Slate in disguise?

Oh I'm real alright, we have to thank Eobard for helping the 5 of us escape. And we have a mission to stop you and kill the doctor before she finishes that virus. Said Hydrax

Elestomp (To the Lightspeed Rangers): Your stupid bikes won't save you losers this time!

We don't need them to send you back where you belong, Elestomp!" Said Carter

Denvil: Thanks for softening the Kyurangers for me, Hook!

Yosha Lucky! Now all of us can take you on, Denvil! Said Lucky.

Amphibidor: Your stupid blaster isn't going to kill me this time, Thunder brats!

That's what you think, frog boy! Let's take this outside!" Said Blake as he and the other rangers charge the enemies outside, meanwhile Cheshire is uptop and points her crossbow at the doctor and fires only for a piece of furniture to be lifted and block it

Cheshire: What the hell?!

The martians here! It's now or never! She said as she charges in

Meanwhile Black Spider was still fighting Stinger.

Black Spider: I'm gonna rip your tail off and shove it down your throat!

Many better than you have tried and failed." Said Stinger unfazed by the threat.

We've been duped! Was heard from Cheshire as they see the doctor become Miss Martian

Stinger: Now, prepare for defeat, you Spider Man rip off!

Black Spider: Who the fuck is Spider Man?

Someone who's better than you!" Said Stinger as he raps his tail around Black Spider and throws him toward the others

May throws a fireball at Hydrax but she shot a stream of water to extinguish it.

Hydrax: Silly girl! Don't you know that water extinguishes fire?

Guys watch for that water, it's got enough pressure to slice a car in half." Said Bridge,

Chasing the target, hold here!" Said Cheshire as she runs off to find the real doctor,

Artemis gives chase,

In a cafe we see Rex standing the commanders and Aqualad protecting the doctor

Doctor: I have to admit. It was very clever of you guys to have your friend pose as me.

Didn't think you had a complement in you, Doctor. But get ready guys I since Cheshire coming with someone or something else." Said Rex

Doctor: Look, I'm sorry for complaining so much. I'm just under a lot of stress with these assassins coming after me. And that Red Arrow guy was no help!

Crueger: You should've heard what Red Arrow called me.

Meanwhile back with the others, we see the battle has taken to the streets as the rangers and sentai are facing their enemies. Kid Flash is now taking on Black Spider and Miss Martian is handling Hook.

Black Spider (firing webs at Kid Flash): Just fucking stay still!

Gotta make me" said KF

Z was firing her Delta Max Striker at Hydrax.

Z: Surrender, Hydrax, before I add more then resisting arrest to your rap sheet!

Who do you people think you are?! Said Hydrax

Z: Just heroes doing our job!

Elestomp charged at Ryan but he rolled out of the way.

Ryan: You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, are you?

Who're you supposed to be? Said Elestomp

Ryan: The Titanium Ranger. You have heard of me, right?

No, but your name is about to be splat!" Said Elestomp as he charges again.

Dana fires her rescue blaster at Elestomp.

Dana: Leave my brother alone!  
Amphibitor hops at the ninja rangers and they dodge.

Tori: Take this, Amphibitor! (Strikes him with her Ninja Sword)

Amphibitor groans.

Remember this trick, blue ranger! he said as he shoots his tadpole things at her.

Tori dodges them.

Tori: Of course I do. But this time, I'm prepared!

Anyone else got a wierd craving for frog legs?" said Dustin as he and the others stand with Tori.

Hunter: I sure do! (Fires Crimson Blaster at Amphibitor)

The monster screams as he's blasted back.

The Kyurangers were fighting Denvil.

Hammy (punches Denvil): You know we're gonna beat you again, right?

Maybe, but not without a fight!" said Denvil as he wraps his whip around he and brings her down

Naga: Hey! No one does that to our teammate!

Champ charges and shoulder strikes the monster. Sending him back with the other monsters landing around him.

Just who are you people!? said Denvil

Jack: Let's answer that question, guys!

1, Spd red ranger!" said Jack

Sky: 2, Spd blue ranger!

3, Spd Green ranger!" said Bridge

Z: 4, Spd Yellow Ranger!

Sydney: 5, Spd Pink Ranger!

Force from the future! Spd Omega Ranger!" said Sam. They said as the struck their poses

All: Rangers ready! SPACE PATROL DELTA, DEFENDERS OF EARTH! Their alarms sound on their helmets as they show their badges.

Red ranger, rescue ready!" said Carter getting in his pose.

Chad: Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!

Green ranger, rescue ready!" said Joel as he strikes his pose

Kelsey: Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!

Pink ranger, rescue ready!" said Dana

Ryan: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready!

Light" said Carter

Speed" said Chad.

Rescue!" said all of them as they strike their poses.

Power of air!" said Shane

Tori: Power of Water!

Dustin: Power of Earth!

Crimson Thunder!" said Hunter

Navy Thunder!" said Blake

Cam: Samurai Power!

Ninja storm!" they said as they strike their poses

Super Star, Shishi red!" said Lucky

Stinger: Poison Star! Sasori Orange!

Beast Star! Ookami Blue!" said Garu

Balance: Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!

Champ: Ring Star! Oushi Black!

Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!" said Naga

Raptor: Speed Star! Washi Pink!

Hammy: Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!

Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow" Spada said

Big Star! Koguma Skyblue!" said Kotaro

The Ultimate saviors, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger!" they said as they strike a pose.

Sarah: Vine Snare!

Vines come out of the ground and restrain the four monsters.

Ahh, Indaver!, Kelzax!, Krybots!, Batlings! Come!" they said summoning their minions

Shurimon: Are you kidding me?! We have to fight these guys?!

Blaziken growls and gets ready to fight.

We need help, Shifter!" said Yumi as she whistles loudly

Shifter runs to their side.

He roars as he charges in

Shurimon: Double Star!

Shurimon threw his Ninja Star at the minions while Blaziken used Blaze Kick on them.

The monsters break free!

Come on, let's meet back up with Baltan!" said Denvil as he leads them running away

Megan (still fighting Hook): The monsters are getting away!

We gotta finish with these guys first!" said Jack

Sarah: Iron Balls!

Sarah shot Iron Balls from her eyes at the minions

Yumi readies her fans.

Wind style, Dance of the dragon! she said as she makes tornadoes

The tornadoes hit the minions.

Black Spider gets Kid Flash with some of his webbing

Black Spider: Any last words, you motherfucker?

Yeah, wanna go for a spin?" said KF

Black Spider: You dumbass! Of course I don't want to go for a spin!

Too bad!" said KF as he spins around bring Black Spider towards him and knocks him out with a double kick to the head

Hook was still fighting Megan.

Hook (swings hook at the Martian): I'm gonna enjoy cutting your head off!

You can try" she said as she dodges another swing and uses her powers to swing the hook back at his head, knocking him out.

Woohoo! I got mine!" she said

Lori was using her blasters against the minions.

Everyone finishes off the rest of the minions

Alexis: Alright. Where did the four monsters go?

They said joining back with Baltan, whoever that is. As they ran off towards the doctors location" said Kotaro

May: We better get there before it's too late!

They charge after them. Eventually on the way they find Artemis knocked out

Wally: Artemis! What happened to her?

Knocked out, most likely from Cheshire." said Hamme.

They hear an explosion

Z: What was that?!

Probably this Baltan we heard of" said Raptor

Sky: That Baltan guy might be fighting Rex and the others. We have to hurry!

They rush as Shifter carries Artemis.

They see Rex fighting off Cheshire and some alien guy with lobster like claws for hands except shiny

Sam: Ultraman! Are you alright?!

Yeah, the doc finished the virus! Some of you protect her, the rest join the party!" said Rex as the 4 monsters show up

Denvil grabs Champ and throws him against the wall.

Denvil: This is payback, you son of a bitch!

Champ muscles out of his grip

That's what you think." He said before lifting him and throwing him.

Elestomp punched Carter in the stomach.

Elestomp: If you make a joke about me eating peanuts, I will rip your head off!

Too bad, I don't have any," said Carter as he activates the battle booster and gives the elephant monster an uppercut

Hydrax shot a stream of water at Jack, knocking him down.

Hydrax: What's wrong, Red Ranger? Not used to fighting in this century?

Honestly no, but I have to ask this. How did Thawne get you out? You were trapped in your card, and those are escape proof, unless - said Jack as he thinks he got it.

Hydrax shot another stream of water but May froze it.

May (smugly): Didn't you know that water can be frozen when exposed to cold temperatures? (to Jack) What are you thinking, Jack?

Did Thawne get you before you were captured?" Said Jack.

May (to Hydrax): Hang on. Did Thawne actually recruit you at a point before you got captured?

Figured it out, huh. Yeah he grabbed me right before you spd losers captured. That's what awesome about time travel. I wouldn't have to ask you about that, since you already did time travel." Said Hydrax.

Bridge: Thawne must've also told you about how Slate impersoanted you and those other crooks.

Hydrax: Of course he did. That reminds me. Did Slate capture my appearance perfectly?

Yeah absolutely perfect." Said Bridge as he thanked himself for wearing a helmet as he blushed.

Hydrax: That's nice to hear. Now, Green Ranger, you're going to be the first to die at my hands for figuring out my plan to frame that bounty hunter!

That's what you think! Ice style, blizzard attack! Said Yumi as she blasts the plant woman with extreme cold blasting her back.

Can you believe she's one of my harem sisters? Along with her sentai counterpart." Said Yumi

Megan: She's one of your harem sisters? Does that mean she gets let out for good behavior in the near future?

One of her, remember there's some universes where good guys are bad guys and vice versa." Said Yumi.

Megan: Oh. I see.

Shane was blasting Amphibidor with his Hawk Blaster.

Shane: Ok, Frog Face. How the hell did Thawne bring you back to life?

He didn't he just saved me before I blew up. You see you can destroy us all you want but with time travel, he can save us before we are destroyed and brings us back. Meaning he can bring back some of your most dangerous opponents, like Lothor!" Said Amphibidor.

Hunter blasted the frog monster with his Crimson Blaster.

Hunter: What?! We're not going to let that happen!

Yeah right! You guys may have the guts to destroy us, but killing people I should something you'll never do and besides this worlds loser league won't ever let you do it! Even if you did they'd brand you criminals and you'd never be able to show your faces around here again! What you gotta say about that, ninja punks! Said Amphibidor as he begins to laugh

Cam: True. We can't kill human beings. But we can still kill monsters like you! Super Samurai Mode!

Super what!? Said the Frog as he blasts the green ranger only for him to break through the blasts

Cam was now in Super Samurai Mode

Dustin: Good plan, Cam. Amphibidor doesn't stand a chance now!

Baltan blasts at Rex

Rex: Just who are you anyway?!

Ha ha ha, something tells me you've never come across a evil, ultra kaiju before, Ultraman wannabe." Said Baltan as he laughs and lets Cheshire escape. Artemis soon following after the assassin,

Ultraman: Either way, you're still going down!

How?! You hold no power against the biological might of the Baltan species! Only a Ultraman can stop me and there's none in this world. Said Baltan as he does his laugh

Ultraman: You have no idea how powerful I am!

Ha! Prove it then, human!" Said Baltan seijin

Rex pulls out the orb fusion thing ever its called

Rex: You're gonna regret saying that!

That's the! Said Baltan as he knows of the orb fusion scanner ( what is that thing anyway?)

Rex: Yeah! It is!

Then Rex is surrounded by light. Inside the light, he pulls out a card showing orb holding the supreme caliber

Baltan (terrified): Well, I'm screwed!

Then Rex inserts the card into the Ultraman orb scanner

Rex: Let's do this!

Awaken, orb origin! Said the Scanner as the caliber is summoned.

Baltan: No! It can't be!

Rex grabs the sword and spins it as he then presses the button on it. Then the song is heard as Rex begins to change

Kid Flash notices this.

Wally: Whoa! That's new!

The light dems down as we see in Rex's place is Ultraman Orb Origin

Rex: You can call me Ultraman Orb Origin!

Baltan: I think I'll just call you Dead Meat! (charges at him)

Baltan misses as Orb turns into a streak of light and passes Baltan.

Missed me" he said

Meanwhile, Ryan just hit Elestomp with his Titanium Laser in its' Axe Mode.

Ryan: How the hell have you not known about me? Didn't Thawne tell you about me when he recruited you?

I don't care, who you are! Baltan it's time to grow! Said Elestomp

Baltan: Right!

Baltan raises his arms and grows then strikes the monsters with a beam that makes them grow except Hydrax

Sarah: Looks like you're the only one at normal size, Hydrax! Rock Wave! (pounds the ground and causes pillars of rock to move towards Hydrax)

Hey you forgot me!" Said Hydrax.

You keep those Spd losers and their friends busy while we take care of these guys!" Said Baltan.

Hydrax: Right! (dodges the Rock Wave attack and grabs Sam by the helmet) I wonder what you look like under your helmet, Omega Ranger!

Better than you! He said as he knocks her back.

Kyurangers, lightspeed, ninja storm rangers, lets go! Said Rex as he jumps up, is surrounded by light and appears in front of Baltan and tackles him down.

Sam: Electro Mode! (punches the ground and sparks come out, hitting Hydrax)

Rescue zords, mobilize! Seiza Go! Said the two teams summoning their zords. While Cam uses his sword to summon his teams zords

Shane: Let's do this, guys!

They leap into their zords as they begin to change into their megazords

Tori: This is just like old times!

Okay guys, its storm megazords time!" Said Shane

Ninja Storm Rangers: Right!

Thunder megazord! Said Hunter

Samurai star megazord!" Said Cam

Carter: Alright, team! Let's do this!

Hurricane Megazord! Formation! Said the ninja rangers.

Lightspeed solarzord! Said Carter

Ryan: My turn now!

Seiza Docking! Was Heard as the kyurangers voyagers unite to form one megazord

Ryan: Max Solarzord!

The zord breaks apart to become armor for the lightspeed megazord. Just as the Hurricane megazord is formed.

Ryutei Kyurenoh! Was heard as the kyurangers zord is formed

Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Solarzord!

The megazords stand alongside Orb origin.

Balton: Is that supposed to scare us?!

Attack! Said Rex as he leads the charge

Amphibidor punches the Hurricane Megazord.

Amphibidor: It's payback time!

That's what you think! Said Blake as the have the megazord punch back

Elestomp has the Lightspeed Solarzord in a headlock.

Elestomp: I'm gonna enjoy tearing your tin can apart!

The megazord breaks out of it and blasts him.

Kelsey: You were saying?!

Joel: Our zords already got destroyed. And we're not going to let that happen again!

Everyone we have to finish this quickly and help Orb! Said Shou

Carter: You heard the man!

The lightspeed solarzord readies its guns, the hurricane megazord's front begins to spin and the Ryutei Kyurenoh begins to glow

Denvil: No! Not again!

The three megazords blast them and watch as they explode.

Lucky: They better stay dead this time!

Now let's help Orb! Said Shou.

They see as Orb stands in front of Baltan.

Baltan: Four against one? Not a very fair fight!

Let me show the superiority of the Baltan species! He said as he grows to gigantic size

Dustin: How are we gonna fight something that big?!

Your not! Said Baltan as he knocks the megazords down.

How's that Orb?! You use the powers of light as your power! If you were to become like me you would only have a minute of life on this planet! This is the weakness with all Ultramen no matter who they are, time! How's that?! Said Baltan as he goes to smash Orb with his right hand only for Orb to dodge.

As soon as Orb lands Baltan steps on him.

Tori and Z (horrified): ORB! NO!

Baltan laughs until he feels his foot shaking, Orb holds the foot up and with a roar of strength he begins to shine and grow as big as Baltan.

Dana: Oh, thank God!

Hammy: I thought he was a goner!

You were wrong about me Baltan! I'm not like the other Ultramen when I become one. I dint have to worry about death because my powers react with these Ultramen powers. So no color timer save for you! And I've had enough! Said Orb as he raises his sword and makes a circle in the sky.

Orb Supreme Caliber! He said as he blasts Baltan into oblivion

Hunter: Now that's how it's done!

Hey guys! We got our! Good job! Said Jack

Tori: Did you get Hydrax with the Canine Cannon?

Yep. Check it out" said Z as she shows them the card as they exit the zords and Rex turns back to normal

Megam: Alright, Hydrax! Tell us everything you know about this organization that sent you and those other guys!

Fine! All you'll get out of me is that the Light will come and take over the world." She said

Wally: The Light? Hundres of evil names out there and that's the best you guys can think of?

Hydrax: It doesn't matter anyway. While you heroes were busy with protecting the doctor, Eobard managed to bust Captain Cold and Bane out of prison!

Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know" said Rex as he shuts Hydrax up

Megan: We should put Hydrax's card somewhere safe.

Wally: What about my room? It's so messy that no one will find the card there.

That's okay, Wallace, we will take her back to Spd prison." Said Crueger as he takes the card

Lori: Rex, should me and Sarah change back into our human forms now?

Yes, wait! Where's Artemis?" Said Rex

Megan: I think she went after Cheshire.

And with that, Lori and Sarah closed their eyes. First, Sarah's blonde hair sprouted out of her head while black hair sprouted out of Lori's head.

Shifter watch them! Everyone else come with me! Said Rex as he goes to look for Artemis.

He finds her standing alone and sees Cheshires mask on the ground

Rex: Artemis, are you okay?

With the others, Sarah's teeth sank back into her gums as her human teeth reappeared.

Yeah" she said.

Hey cool souvenir" said Wally picking up Cheshires mask.

Her mask? Did you see her face? Said Aqualad

Artemis: You could say that.

Lori's skin started to turn back into its' regular color.

Then Lori and Sarah stand back to normal as Shifter leads the two to the others.

Well I'd say today has been a good day.

Wally: I'll say!

Lori (gritting her teeth while holding her head in pain): Oh God! My head's really pounding at the moment!

Sarah (groans while trying not to fall down): Think you've got it bad? I'm trying to keep my balance right now!

Artemis (concerned): Are you two alright?

It's just that we haven't had to use our powers for a long time so our bodies are getting used to them again. Said Sarah.

Rex chuckles and puts his arms around them.

I haven heard you two groan like that since our honeymoons." He said

Sarah and Lori blush.

Lori: We should get going as soon as my head stops pounding.

Sarah: And after I'm able to keep my balance again.

Ha! Hey Sarah um is it okay if you teach me how to play chaotic? And Alexis could you teach me how to play yugioh? Asked Superboy.

Alexis: Sure! I think I have some Yugioh cards with me.

Sarah: I think I have Chaotic cards with me, Superboy. Trust me. You're gonna love Chaotic! (starts to fall down again) Okay, someone really needs to catch me before I fall!

Shifter gets beside her. Until Rex carries her bridal style.

Oh this brings back memories, eh, dear? Said R

Sarah: It sure does.

Lori: Maybe I should bring some aspirin with me the next time I'm on a mission with you guys.

Yes, lean on me, I'll help you." Said Stinger to Lori

Lori leans on Stinger.

Megan: I'm really sorry you two have to experience those side effects whenever you change back into your human forms.

It's not normally like this, remember kid they haven't used their powers in years." Said Champ.

So I recommend you train in your powers till your bodies are used to them again." Said Crueger

Lori: Got it.

Robin: What exactly happened on that honeymoon of yours?

Things that would give you a nosebleed so bad you'd die from blood loss, dude." Said Rex.

Robin: I see.

Kaldur: I have to say. You were all very impressive out there.

Yeah especially since we were kinda rusty." Said Yumi as she stretches

Think you can teach me those Justus things, because they were awesome! Said Superboy

You truly have changed, Superboy, its like you've become a different person since Rex came along." Said Aqualad as he's never seen this open emotional Superboy

Superboy: What can I say? With friends like you guys, it's easier to be less angry and more open with my other emotions.

Robin: Not a bad day. We managed to protect the Doctor and took out 7 bad guys.

Though now we have to worry about Thawne and his gang now that they have Lenny and Bane in it." Said Yolie.

Wally: I'm starting to think that Thawne and his buddies are just a subgroup to the main organization pulling the strings.

Superboy: We'll take them on together!

Artemis: And I'll help. That is, if you guys will have me.

You already are with us" said Aqualad as Artemis smiles.

I say we celebrate! I'll cook us a gourmet feast. Said Sparda.

Qui, chef" said Shou ( is that how you spell yes in French? Qui)

Robin: Where should we have the feast? Back at the cave?

Yes, we should said" Rex.

What will you do with me now" asked the Doctor,

Take you home first and then go home." Said Crueger

Doctor: Thank you. All of you. If there's anything I can do to repay you for saving me, just let me know.

Alright, take Chaotic girl back to the ship while I speed the doctor home" said Rex as he hands Sarah to Champ

Sarah: Be sure not to drop me, Champ!

Okyu." He said

Doctor (to Rex): You know how to get me home, right?

Tell me where and I'll take you there" said Rex as he gets her in his arms

Doctor: Okay.

Rex then speeds off

Rex and the Doctor arrived at a house.

Doctor: Well, this is my stop.

Good day Doctor said Rex as he speeds off

Rex meets back with the others on the ship.

Rex: We all good to go?

They nod

Rex: Then away we go!

Back at the cave everyone is doing their own thing

we see Z making clones to help Spada.

In the corner, Champ is arm wrestling with Superboy

Hamme and Raptor are showing Miss Martian the kyutama dance.

Superboy: Think you can beat me, Champ?

Mooo! We shall see! Start us off Syd! Said Champ.

Syd: 1, 2, 3, go!

The two grunt as they start.

Rex watches them and smiles and then sees Artemis standing all alone and walks over.

Rex: Still thinking about Cheshire, Artemis?

You know she's my sister, don't you?" Said Artemis

Rex: In my world, you and her are in my harem. And since she's my mole in the Light, I practically know everything about Cheshire.

Well at least she's away from our father. Said Artemis.

You know your mother, is in the harem too? And don't worry we won't tell them who you truly are, and a word of advice. If they don't accept you for who you truly are then they're not friends, but I doubt that will happen." Said Rex

Artemis: How do you know?

Well for one, in my world I was a member of this young justice team. So believe me." He said

Artemis: Okay. Is it wrong that I'm happy that those other 4 bad guys are dead?

No, it's only wrong if you enjoy doing it. That's what separates us, the rangers, sentai, riders and others from the villains. We do it because our foes don't deserve mercy, among other reason." Said Rex.

Artemis: Good point. And I think something's really wrong with Green Arrow's old partner.

You're not the only one" said Rex.

Foods done! Said Sparda.

As soon as he said that Superboy manages to outmuscle Champ and win

Superboy: Sorry, Champ.

Oh it was fun! Said Champ as he pats Suoerboy on the back.

Wally: Oh man! I can't wait to eat all that food!

Let's dig in my friends." Said Crueger

Robin: No need to tell me twice!

With that, everyone started to eat the food.

And so they did.

And when they finished they left.

Meanwhile back at Futuretech we see Rex sitting in a room

Rex: Artemis and Bridge are right. Something really isn't right with Roy. I need to do something about it before he ends up getting everyone in trouble!

How goes things on your end? Said Rex as three silhouettes walk in

1st silhouette: Good so far.

Good, what's the lights next plan, my friends? Rex asked

2nd Silhouette: Does the name Doctor Fate ring a bell?

Oh yes." Said Rex with rage hiding in his voice,

Let me guess they want you to get it my chaotic friend?" He asked

2nd Silhouette: Damn right they do!

3rd Silhouette: I just hope things go differently this time.

Well do what you must to keep your cover." Said Rex.

And besides with the magic I've received nothing will happen like last time, and this world will be rid of Dr. Fate before he takes anymore people" said Rex as he remembered Nabu was nothing more than a parasite taking over people and using them as hosts until they've turned too old and weak for him before moving onto another host.

One of the silhouettes walks up and its Cheshire and another is show to have an orange mask while the other stays in the shadows

2nd Silhouette: Good. I may like Chaos but Nabu taking over other people like a parasite? That's messed up even for me.

Yes, and remember to kill Kent Nelson, to keep up your cover, Klarion. Oh I can't wait to see this play through" said Rex as he talks to the third silhouette

Klarion: Got it. And did I mention that Snart and Bane are in the Light now?

Yes. Now, go before you're missed but stay my dear. I could use a lovers hand right now and I need to talk to you." Said Rex.

Klarion: Got it.

He and the other silhouette disappear.

Cheshire: Honey, when you go into Nelson's home, I recommend taking Jazz, She Hulk, Terra, Gwen, Demona, Sydney Iron, and Will with you along with the rest of the team.

Okay, and have you talked to your counterpart? Said Rex.

Cheshire: Not yet. Haven't got a chance to. What do you think I should tell her?

Well I'd like to know why she blackmailed Artemis? Said Rex.

Cheshire sits in his lap

Cheshire: I'm sure she had a good reason. After all, me and Artemis are family.

You got that right." Said His Artemis as she walks in.

Now enough, talk. What's say we make love my dears? Said Rex as he removes Cheshires mask

 **At that's that people.**


End file.
